Tough Bosses and Hyper Friends
by sparkles107
Summary: Bella wants to be a designer,but for that she must work for Mr Cullen so that all the doors are open for her. The thing is, she has to last atleast a year with him, and he doesnt keep his secretaries for long. Chapters get better as they go, I promise :
1. Inteviews

_**A/N: This story came to me in the middle of the night one day back in 2010. It was three in the morning. It's so interesting to me to come back and read it now, so much has changed. **_

_**I haven't updated in a very long time, so I decided I would revise, and edit it. Some things might change but most of it will stay the same. **_

_**If you have been keeping up with the story, thanks for bearing with me through the years. If you barely found it, well thank you for giving it a chance and I do hope you enjoy it :)**_

"Samantha Malawi's," Another name that didn't belong to me was called. The secretary has been calling names all morning, never once smiling. She was efficient, but very inattentive and unlikable. Yes, she seemed very serious, but must work be that way all the time? It will possibly be that way for me, if I get the job. Being a secretary isn't exactly a person's dream job, but being Mr. Cullen's secretary opened a many doors. So far, every single company I applied to asked for important recommendations. Recommendations I do not have. It was a long shot, but if I got to be Mr. Cullen's secretary there was no denying I would have several job offerings. Anyone in the working world, with the exception of a few clueless people, knew that whoever worked with Mr. Cullen for at least _one _year would be hired anywhere they wanted to work in. By working for him the entire year you proved yourself to be responsible, efficient, and reliable. I had always wanted to be a designer, though I had gone to college I needed to have some sort of work experience. This was definitely a good one to put on my resume.

"Lauren Mallory," A tall, blonde girl stood up and fixed her tight dress. Well, if it could even be called a dress. As she walked to the door, a tall redheaded girl walked out of the office. What was it with tall girls applying for the job? Must I be 5'10 to apply? I hardly reached 5'6.

The redhead wore a very disappointed expression. She was wearing a yellow mini skirt with some white tank top, and since I'd been seeing so many well dressed, intelligent looking girls walk out with disappointed faces, I wondered if this was it. It surprised me to see that even she walked out looking down. I mean let's face it, he is a man, but apparently looks didn't matter to him. That made me feel slithly better, then I thought to myself _why would he hire me?_ I was feeling more and more impatient by each passing minute, I had arrived at 7:00 am and the clock read 9:49 am. I fixed my skirt and waited impatiently.

After what seemed like an eternity I saw the girl named Jessica walk out of the office looking rather content. She had gone after Lauren, and she was the first to walk out of that office looking happy. This was it, I knew it. It was all a wasted effort. Just when I was about to get up and leave I saw Mr. Cullen walk to his office door. He was not what I expected to see.

His reputation had created a mental image in my head of an old, gloomy and not very attractive man. I was extremely surprised to see he was not old, or bad looking. It appeared I had hit right on the dot with the gloomy part though. He was about 6'2 ft tall, with messy auburn air which suited him just fine. His muscles evident even behind his work clothes, making it impossible to go unnoticed. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were emerald green, but the beauty was tainted by the displayed emotions on his face. He looked a little frustrated, angry, and tired.

"Angela, how many more applicants are left?" he said in a soft velvet voice. The girl, Angela, checked a little notepad she had in hand and then spoke.

"Just two Sir, Ms. Stanley and Ms. Swan," he looked down at the notepad and sighed.

"Okay, send the next one right in, please." And then he disappeared into his office.

"Jessica Stanley," the secretary called. It seemed blondes were in style this days, as well as sluts. She stood up, but before she walked to Mr. Cullen's office she turned and gave me a nasty smile.

"If I were you, I would get going girl, because he won't be calling you next. I'm staying because I'm better" and with that she walked off into the office. I didn't know what to say, except that being the last one to be called in is horrible. Once again it took forever for Jessica to get out, but she finally did, and I couldn't help the little laugh that escaped my lips. Her expression was priceless. She looked as if someone had just insulted her mother, she was fuming.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Stanley. You will receive a call informing you about any decision I make." I heard Mr. Cullen say, frustration evident on his face as he walked back into his office.

"Isabella Swan, you can go ahead and enter, Mr. Cullen is waiting for you," I was shocked when she smiled warmly at me. She hadn't smiled all morning. I couldn't help the honest smile that crept onto my lips, it was a natural reaction. I stood up and walked in nervously.

When I walked in, he was looking through some papers sighing and shaking his head as he went. He looked so gorgeous wearing glasses. He hadn't notice my entrance, so I waited patiently while looking around his office knowing I shouldn't sit down until asked to do so. The office was amazingly neat and organized, the walls were light brown, and right next to the door there was a big dark brown clock that read 10:45 am. Wow time had really flew out of-

"Ms. Swan, I apologize, please take a seat." I was a little startled by the interruption of my inner chatter, but I recovered soon and took a seat. He took his glasses off, and placed his hands on the desk.

"Shall we begin?" he said calmly. I simply nodded and handed him my application. He took his time looking through them, and I couldn't help myself. I stared at his muscular arms, because now that his shirt was pulled up to his elbow they were much more prominent.

"Well Ms. Swan, you seem to be a qualified person. You will receive a call in the next few hours if anything is decided. Thank you very much for coming," he said without looking up. Yes, he sure looked like a tough boss. I had heard of him and his ways to handle business before, but I hadn't expected him to be so… rude. I stood up as he did.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Cullen, it was a pleasure meeting you," I stretched my hand towards him and he took it. I felt an electricity shock run through me and I took my hand away immediately.

"No Problem, it was a pleasure meeting you too Ms. Swan," and he turned around uncomfortably after the hand shake.

"So how was your interview?"

"Alice, You can't just do that to me! You scared me!" I asked shocked.

"I live here, I have the right to be here, don't I?" she answered simply. She had a point. Why did I decide to be her roommate? I had no idea, but since what was done was done and I couldn't fix it, I let it go.

"It was ok, it wasn't much of an interview though, he merely looked at my application."

"Oh, was he an old man? Did he try to hit on you?" she asked getting angry.

"No!" I yelled before she could start overreacting, then without thinking I said more calmly, "Actually he was quite young….and very handsome." Instant regret. Alice started screaming as if I had said her favorite store had a sale going on.

"OMG! You have to give me details! How did he look? Did he flirt with you? Did you like him? Is he single and looking? Did he ask you on a date? How old is he? Does he have-"

"Alice, stop. Number one: don't ask so many questions at the same time because I get dizzy. Number two: I barely met him today! How am I supposed to know all that stuff? And number three: No Alice he did not flirt with me, he's a very serious man, and I highly doubt he liked me." Alice was already shaking her head.

"Come on Bella! How many times do I have to tell you that you are one very beautiful woman? Everywhere we go guys are always staring, so don't tell me that there is no possibility he was even the least bit interested in you because that is a complete lie. Like you said, you barely know the man, you can't know that he doesn't find you attractive!"

"Alice can we just change the-"

"I am not having this argument with you Isabella Marie Swan. You will come to realize that I am right, and you are not so right. Someday. It's a long shot, I know, but it will happen." She proceeded to change the subject, talking about shopping, and the afternoon dragged on.

_**I appreciate you taking the time to read my story! I didn't realize how bad ti was until I went back and fixed some things. It might still need fixing, but I think it's better than before.**_

_**I know this chapter is slow, it was already slow before I went and fixed it HAHA! I just hope you stick around and read the second one.**_

_**I would love it if you left me some reviews :)**_

_**Always yours**_

_**~Sparkles107**_


	2. Surprises

*_four hours later*_

_Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

"Bella, get the freaking phone! I'm busy!" Alice screamed from her room.

"Oh yeah? Busy doing what?"

Ring Ring Ring Ring!

"Doing my hair of course!" She replied, I shook my head and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking"

"Hello Ms Swan, My name is Angela Webber, I'm Mr. Cullen's temporal assistant. I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Cullen thanks you very much for your time, but the position has be filled." I froze in place for a second. Wow. Now what was I going to do? Work as a waitress?

"Ms. Swan?" I had forgotten she was still in the line.

"Umm…thanks letting me know. Out of curiosity, who did he hire?" I wasn't sure why I wanted to know, but I did. She seemed like a nice girl, and even though I knew I was putting her in a bad position, I couldn't bring myself to take it back.

"Well…I'm not sure if I should really reveal that type of information…." She said slowly.

"Please? I'm simply curious" she took a deep breath.

"Okay. He hired Lauren Mallory," I laughed humorlessly. Of course. He hired one of the slutty looking applicants.

"Ms Swa-"

"Call me Bella," I said quickly still laughing.

"Okay. Bella, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing is just that it was to be expected," I chuckled.

"Oh, umm. Well, I have to go,"

"Wait Angela, would you like to have a coffee with me tomorrow?" I said unexpectedly.

"Sure. My lunch is at 11:00, there's a Starbucks around the block, want to meet there?" she began slowly, then she brightened up.

"Yeah it sounds great!" I replied just as brightly.

"Alright then, have a good day Ms Sw-Bella," I laughed a little when she corrected herself.

"You too Angela, see you tomorrow!" Then I hung up.

Oh well, I couldn't get a job but at least I have a new friend. That was very awkward; I'm usually not that easy to get along with, especially with strangers.

"Bella, who was it?" Alice said walking into the living room.

"It was Angela, Mr. Cullen's temporal assistant," I shrugged, her face brightened.

"I told you! I knew you were getting that job! I just_ knew_ he would hire you!"

"Well Alice, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he didn't. Angela just called to thank me for my time, and I invited her for coffee tomorrow." I said giving Alice a fake smile.

"Oh. My. God! How could he? But that's insane!" she yelled.

"Yeah, he's a man Alice! He was obviously going to hire a more…orthodox secretary. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I went for the interview!" Before I even finished Alice's face had gone red.

"Who's the slut he hired?" she asked through gritted teeth. I knew Alice loved me, and I really had wanted that job but there was no need for overreactions.

"It doesn't matter who he hired, the point is I did not get the job, time to look for another on. Problem solved, Alice." She gave me an incredulous look.

"How can you not be mad still? He hired a secretary because she showed more skin than you, not because she fit the position. It is unfair."

"It'll be fine, the world won't end. I'll go looking again tomorrow." I said calmly as I made my way to the sofa and took off my shoes. She came to sit by me, and sighed.

"Can I at least know the name of the _girl _who took the position instead of my brilliant roommate?" I gave her a small smile.

"Lauren Mallory," I sighed and laid my head on the sofa. It was quiet for a few minutes and I turned to see if Alice had left. She was still sitting there, staring at me with a sad expression. My face softened. "It's just a job Alice.

"No Bella, it's not _just a job_it's a job with the mysterious Mr. Cullen! A job that will open all doors for you! It's a job that would've taken you to success! Bella, you're my best friend, and I want the best for you, just like I want the best for my brother Emmett, and for his wife Rosalie. So don't tell me this is just a job, because if you say that again I will go and rip that slut's head!" I didn't even know what to say, I felt a knot in my throat. Ever since I met Alice seven years ago, we have been like sisters, and her brother has been like my brother as well, just like Rosalie has been another sister, but Alice was more than a sister, she was my best friend, my roommate, my secret keeper. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked at Alice's infuriated expression. I smiled and gave her a big tight hug.

"Bella, why are you crying? I didn't mean to…" Alice started to say. I laughed at her worried tone.

"I'm fine, is just, that _*sob*_ I've never heard you worry so much about my future. It made me think about _*sob*_ how much I love you! You're the best _*sob*_friend ever!" I hoped she understood, because it was hardly understandable.

"Awww Bella! You know I love you too! You've always known how much I care for you! Right?" she said as she hugged me back just as tight.

"Now let's go clean ourselves up, and get you ready, we're going out tonight!" she said after a moment, and her face was back to normal. She stood up and started making her way to her room.

"Alice! I don't want-" before I could finish complaining. She turned around, and gave me a pout. I narrowed my eyes and was about to shake my head when her eyes started tearing up.

"Bella, don't you love me?" she asked sadly.

"Alice, you know I do I just…" she kept pouting."Fine, I'll go." I snapped.

"Thank you soooo much Bella! You won't regret this!" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"And why is that?" I asked getting a bit scared because when Alice made her eyebrows wiggle, it meant trouble for me.

"Because we're going to a club!" I was about to protest when she continued clapping her hands. "Rosalie invited her two brothers! One for me, one for you!" she said as she bounced up and down. I stood up, ready to argue, when I thought of something.

"Rosalie has Brothers?" I asked mystified. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I didn't know either, but when I told her that I felt really lonely. I told her how lately I've been a bit down and well, I kind of just want a boyfriend. Then she smiled and told me she had two very handsome, single brothers. She made a face and said 'I can't believe I didn't think of it before!' and we thought about you too, so we're going to a club with them!" she squealed after the last part.

How could Rose have missed telling us she has two brothers? It doesn't seem like something people forget to mention.

"Snap out of it, Bella! We have to go get ready!" Alice snapped her fingers then pulled me towards the bathroom.

"I'm not getting ready to go anywhere!" I said in a definite tone.

"_YOU_ are not getting yourself ready, I am getting you ready. Of course you're going, you already agreed remember?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't know that we would be going out with guys!"

"What would be the point of going out otherwise, if it's not shopping?" I didn't respond, I just let her drag me to the bathroom.

Oh God. She had to be kidding me.

**I fixed this one a lot more than the first, I hadn't realized how many mistakes I made. **

**I hope you guys understood this chapter better, and that it wasn't as slow as the first. **

_**Alice Hale is Bella's best friend.**_

_**Emmett Hale is Alice's only brother.**_

_**Emmett is married to Rosalie Cullen. (But for some reason, Alice and Bella never asked for Rosalie's last name, so they didn't know she was related to Edward Cullen, who keeps his first name is never really mentioned on newspapers or anything of the like.)**_

_**Carlisle and Esme are Rosalie's, Edward's and Jasper's parents. **_

**I know it sounds confusing, but I hope you guys get it. **

**Reviews are encouraged and very appreciated!**

**Always yours**

**~Sparkles107**


	3. Offended

**A/N: I know the last two chapters have been mostly dialogue, and I apologize for that. It didn't seem that way when I was editing them. I do hope they are better than they were! I will try to make this one more interesting while I fix it, but keeping the same plot. Thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Alice tortured me to no end. I thought she was never going to finish plying dress up. Did she not know there are computer games for that?

"You're done now?" I asked exasperated once she stopped and stood in front of me, as if staring at a new creation.

"Yep, you look beautiful!" she said happily, I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, eight thirty. Wow, only Alice would take two hours and a half playing dress up. She had started at six! Of course, she got herself ready first, which took her longer.

There was a knock at the door, and Alice jumped forward, running to open it. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and Stepped out of her room, since she had dragged me in after doing my hair. Once in the bathroom I turned on the light to see what Alice was so proud of and my jaw dropped.

She was good, though I would probably never admit it to her. I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was fixed into perfect curls that fell gently just above my waist. My face was a whole other thing, I had a little bit of eye liner, some eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Truth be told, I looked like a doll. A blue eyed doll. Alice has insisted on making me wear blue contacts, I told her that they wouldn't be noticeable in my eyes, since they were so dark, but she insisted saying how I never tried good brands before. My eyes looked as if they were truly blue, and with my white skin…wow. I really did look beautiful.

"Bells come here!" Alice yelled from the living room. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror and hurried out to the living room. I was trying to be careful with the heels Alice had made me wear. I told her not to, but she said that nothing else matched this skirt. God forbid I walk out of the apartment with shoes that do not match the skirt. I rolled my eyes again.

I was suddenly nervous to show myself because this surely wasn't how I usually looked. So, when I walked in the living room and heard Emmett whistle, I blushed. I went to Alice's side instantly.

"Damn Bells, you look….hot" Emmett said while letting out another low whistle, giving me a playful look and grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks Em," I said softly. Alice move to sit by a blonde, very attractive looking guy, which made me notice the other people in the room. Beside Emmett stood Rose, and closer to the kitchen counter there was someone else standing. He had his hands in his pockets.

I felt my eyes go wide, and I chocked on my saliva. He had messy auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Though he wasn't wearing his office attire, it was obvious who he was. I had just seen him this morning, how could I not recognize this beautiful creature. That beautiful creature happened to be Mr. Cullen. _What the hell was he doing here?_ I wondered. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"Bella, this is my brother in law Edward," Emmett introduced him excitingly. Why hadn't Rosalie ever told us her last name was Cullen? How could I not have known she was Mr. Cullen's sister?

Before the crazy chatter continued in my head, I saw Edward walk closer to me with a beautiful bad-boy-crooked grin on his face. I held my breath.

"Nice to meet you," He said offering me his hand, and I took it, though mine was shaking. I couldn't speak I just nodded and smiled in response. He definitely wasn't gloomy right now, and he did not look frustrated. It was as if he had a twin, and the one I met in the morning was the stressed, overworked, and very rude one. This one seemed to be the complete opposite.

"Well, should we get going then?" Alice asked interrupting the chatter in my head. Someone always seemed to interrupt my train of thought.

"Wow, thanks for noticing me people." I heard the blonde male say as he approached me.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, nice to meet you." He said giving me a warm smile. He was also very handsome, didn't look much like Edward, but more like Rosalie. Come to think of it, they almost looked like twins, except for Rosalie's very obvious feminine qualities. Jasper was lean and manly.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Bella. But I'm sure you already knew that," I laughed nervously, and we shook hands. "Are you and Rosalie twins?" I asked Jasper, but Rosalie answered for him in a very impatient tone.

"Yes, we are. Now, can we go?" she asked. We all nodded. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward was Mr. Cullen and that he was here. It was a very small world.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to walk out the door, followed by Alice and Jasper. Edward gave me a tentative smile and gestured for me to go first. I walked out and heard him close the door behind him. I stood there, contemplating what had just happened. Just because I didn't get hired fto be his secretary didn't mean he could act as if this morning had not occurred. Why did he act like he didn't know me?

He placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me towards the others, and I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to say anything.

"So, Emmett and I are going in the BMW, Alice and Jasper in the Mercedes, and Edward and Bella in the Volvo," My head snapped in Rosalie's direction. There was no way I was going to be alone in a car with Edward Cullen. That was very... intimidating. Alice saw I was about to argue and she gave me a 'Don't-you-dare-argue' look. Jasper and Edward nodded to Rosalie, Alice got in the Mercedes and Jasper followed. I stood there, paralyzed.

"Shall we get going?" I heard a soft velvet voice speak next to me. I turned around to look at him.

"We shall" I answered him just as I composed myself. Okay. He wanted to play games. Fine. I collected the little confidence I had in me and walked towards the Volvo with him trailing behind. I was going to act as if it made no difference that I was with him, though I was bouncing inside. He caught up to me fast and went to open the passenger door. Now he wants to be a charming gentleman?

"Thank you," I said indifferently. He nodded and closed is the door. How did I get in this situation? Now I had to act indifferent and confident. Something I am not. I took a steadying breath then held it as a thought came into mind. Alice had dressed me up. I was wearing _blue_ contacts, he _really_ didn't recognize me!

As he got in the car I concentrated on not hyperventilating. My body began to shake uncontrollably at my realization. He turned to look at me, concern obvious on his face.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head, but he was already taking off the jacket I didn't realize he was wearing and hand it to me.

"Really, I'm not cold" but my teeth shattered and I realize I _was_ cold.

"Humor me," I took the jacket and slid my arms into the too long sleeves. It smelled delicious.

"Thanks" I said after a moment, and then I looked out the window.

"No problem," he turned on the engine and played with the controllers, turning the music down and the heater up. A few minutes passed in complete silence.

"So, what club are we going to?" I asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you, I don't know the name?" he chuckled.

"What wouldn't I believe you?" I spoke without thinking. He didn't know what to say, so I continued. "Do you at least know where it's located?" He probably did know and went often, but didn't want to look like he was a regular.

"They gave me the address," he shrugged. "Maybe you know," he said slowly and grabbed a piece of paper on the car panel and handed it to me. It offended me that he thought I was a party girl, though I had just made that assumption of him myself. The resentment I felt towards him for hiring Lauren came back and I crumbled the paper.

"Is the club_ that_ bad?" he asked as we stopped at a red light.

"I don't go out much so I wouldn't know," I said acidly looking straight forward. Truth be told, I hadn't even looked at the paper. I had no idea what came over me. I knew I was being immature, but I couldn't help it.

"I don't go out much either. Actually, I only came today because I owed it to my sister, and since she asked I couldn't deny" he shrugged. So he was saying he didn't want to be here with me? I looked out the window sharply. I didn't speak.

The ride was short, uncomfortable, and silent.

"We're here," he announced as he parked the car.

"Oh, great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I knew I was acting childish but if he didn't want to be here what did I care? Okay, so maybe he didn't exactly say he didn't want to be here and I was overreacting, but I was still thinking of why he would hire Lauren.

I didn't wait for him to open my door I simply stepped out of the car leaving his jacket in the seat. I didn't care that I was cold, call me stubborn but I wasn't about to wear his jacket. I closed the door and leaned against it. Apparently we were the first to arrive, though we were the last to leave.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Edward ask as he came around the car towards me.

"No, nothing's wrong." I snapped. He flinched a little at my response, but before he could reply, my phone vibrated.

_From: Alice_

_Bella relax. I can see you're being a total bitch to Edward. Why can't you be nice? _I laughed humorlessly. I saw the Mercedes park next to the Volvo.

_To: Alice_

_I would, but guess what? I cant! Because thanks to my luck, I knew him already!_

Alice stepped out of the car as Jasper opened the door for her and her expression showed confusion.

_To: Alice_

_He's Mr Cullen you smart ass!_

The look on Alice's face when she read my second message was priceless. Her eyes went wide and her face turned red as she looked at Edward, then she started typing on her cell furiously. Edward and jasper looked at us, I knew they knew we were texting each other about something we didn't want them to hear, but they didn't comment on it.

_From: Alice_

_OMG! I feel so stupid! 'course! Japer's name is Cullen! I don't know how we never knew him and Rose were related! _

I rolled my eyes. Alice seemed frustrated and looked awkward to keep texting me so she walked to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you think he recognized you?"I shook my head. She took a deep breath, composed her features into a bright face and smiled as she spoke.

"Just relax, act normal. Try not to give it away, and avoid answering questions ok?" she whispered quickly and went back to Jasper's side. Jasper and Edward gave us a weird look but didn't say anything. After a few minutes we saw the red BMW enter the parking lot.

"Finally," Alice mumbled irritated and gave me a nervous look. As soon as they parked they came over to our side.

"Sorry about that, Emmett forgot his cell phone at home and we had to get it." Rosalie said irritated.

"It's ok, now let's go have fun!" Alice responded. She was such a good actress. I followed Alice and Jasper towards the entrance. Alone. I didn't care much if he was behind me or not. For the first time ever, I wanted to have fun and I wasn't going to let a gloomy person like Edward Cullen ruin my night.

We had to wait in line for about 15 minutes but we made it to the door. Jasper and Emmett paid for their dates and walked in. Edward was behind me and I stepped towards the guy to pay. He appraised me for a long minute before he spoke.

"Hey there, are you alone?" I didn't answer. He smiled. He wasn't bad looking, actually he was quite hot. He was tall and muscular and had his black long hair in a small ponytail.

"It doesn't matter, get in. This one's on me. I'm Jake by the way" He said winking at me.

"Thanks Jake, I'm Bella." I gave him a flirty smile and winked back. What the hell had come over me? I had never acted like that! I kept walking until I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned to see Edward scratching the back of his head.

"What?" I asked. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Nothing," I narrowed my eyes at his weird reaction. I was allowed to flirt wasn't I?

"Edward's got the drinks, looks like Bella paid her way in with her smile" I turned around to see Rosalie smiling.

"Did he just let you in for free?" Alice asked with a knowing smile. I blushed and nodded a bit more shy now that my friends were interrogating me. I saw Emmett smiling too, how embarrassing.

"It's funny because he is a very strict bouncer, and never lets anyone in without paying their entrance. Not even slutty looking girls. He must have really liked you, Bella." Rosalie said grinning. I didn't answer her; I just walked towards a table and sat down. I knew they were trailing just behind me.

I heard Emmett laugh. "Don't worry man, she's still your date. You can buy her a drink" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment. He was obviously talking to Edward. The rest of the group just laughed and took their seats. Edward sat next to me, though I tried to ignore him.

They fell into instant chatter with their respective dates, and I heard Edward clear his throat. I turned to look at him, but just before he said anything, someone approached our table.

This night keeps getting better and better. I laughed as I stared at her.

**I have to try and leave the chapters the same way they ended. Like I said I'm not changing much in them, though now the story flows better and it's a bit more edited. **

**I hope you're liking what I have fixed so far, and that you will read the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome, and very very appreciated! **

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed, I hope you keep doing so!**

**Always Yours**

**~Sparkles**


	4. 20 questions, really?

**It's very funny how I thought I was making chapters long. They seem extremely short now that I am going back to read and fix them. **

**Now I WILL try to make it longer, but keep the same plot, so that the next chapters don't change much. There will be more description, less stupidity, and more interaction. **

This night keeps getting better and better. I laughed as I stared at her.

"Hello I'm Lauren, can I get you guys anything?" I little laugh escaped my lips and she turned to stare at me. Her eyes narrowed and I could tell she was trying to remember if she knew me. I just smiled because she hadn't realized her current boss was sitting next to me. Just as I thought of Edward, I heard him gasp a little. His face told me she wouldn't even last one day on the job. I smiled wider.

Edward looked at her up and down, and not in a way that would have her thinking he wants her, more like he was shocked she was wearing…well, extremely indecent clothing he probably didn't think she should be allowed to wear. Come to think of it, I don't even think she should wear that, it should be illegal.

She was wearing a tiny green dress that covered almost nothing of her skin. The back of her dress was open, and the front barely covered her chest. She was basically naked. Edward's expression went from shock, to anger, to understanding and he finally spoke.

"Ms. Mallory?" he sounded pissed and offended at least. She was so slow, she still hadn't noticed him until he spoke. As soon as she saw him her expression turned to horror.

"Mr. C-cullen?" I covered my mouth in an attempt to stop myself from laughing. Her expression was priceless! It was a mixture of shock, fear, and horror.

"You lied to me in your resume?" Edward said with a disgusted face. I could see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were following the conversation like following a ping pong match. And they all wore matching expressions of confusion.

"I can expla-"Lauren tried to talk but Edward interrupted her. His face was livid. I saw Lauren flinch and I even wanted to shrink in my chair a little.

"What is there to say that would explain your lie? It was listed on your resume, very clearly, that you worked in a restaurant in the afternoons. I would hardly count a _bar _as a restaurant." He stopped but when she didn't answer, he continued. "Even if I had no problem with you working at a bar, and with you lying to me, there would still be a problem. You have to be more decent than _that_-" he pointed at her 'dress' "to even be able to work for me." He took a calming breath, pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will receive a check in the mail for your time today. Call it your one day liquidation, though you didn't get any work done."

"You can't fire me like that!" I heard Lauren say, and I almost felt bad for her, she shouldn't have spoken. Almost, but I didn't. Edward raised one eyebrow.

"Of course I can, it is not unjustified seeing as you lied in your resume, and you will be receiving a very much undeserved liquidation." Lauren just stared at him in shock, and it was silent. I cleared my throat.

"Now that _that's _been settled. Can we order our drinks, or do you want to risk losing this job too?" At my comment, Lauren's head snapped in my direction and she glared at me. I was having a bit too much fun with this, and wouldn't have cared less if it came to slaps and scratches.

"Just leave Lauren. We'll wait for another waitress or something." I heard Edward say. Lauren looked at him for a moment, fisted her hands and stomped away. I wanted to burst out laughing but I saw Alice's face, and I knew she had put two and two together.

"Wow Edward, you got _her_ to be your secretary, couldn't you tell she's a slut?" Rose said slowly before I had the chance to say anything to Alice.

"I didn't _want_ to get her, but Carlisle told me to give her a chance," he answered frustrated.

I closed my eyes feeling guilty. It hadn't been his choice. I had acted like a bitch to him with my stupid resentment, and it hadn't even been his fault. He had not hired her, not really.

"Well she didn't even last one day…" Alice mumbled without thinking. Edward turned to look at her confused. I didn't know if I should smack my own forehead or hit Alice on the head.

"How did you know?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Alice didn't even bat an eyelash before she responded.

"You told her when you were firing her. When you said she was to receive her liquidation for the one day she went, though she didn't work." Edward's face filled with understanding and he sat down on his chair again. He hadn't realized he stood up when he was speaking to Lauren.

I should have given Alice more credit, she wasn't stupid. I gave her a thankful look, and she smiled.

"Whatever people, we didn't come here to talk about my brother's work. Let's go dance!" Rose said and then pulled Emmett towards the dance floor.

Alice and Jasper followed them. I was yet again left alone with Edward. I felt a bit uncomfortable because of the guilt. I truly had been a bitch to him, made a pretty bad impression. I turned to look at him, just to find him staring at me with a weird expression. I looked away immediately. It tuned a bit awkward and he cleared his throat.

"Well that was interesting. Sorry about that by the way." I gave him a smile and cleared my own throat before saying anything.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault, your employee was being… unethical." he chuckled a bit, then it was quiet again.

"So, what do you do for a living, Bella?" I heard him ask suddenly.

" I don't have a job at the moment," I answered unthinkingly. He nodded absently.

"How old are you?" he asked when I didn't fill the silence. I laughed nervously and attempted to distract him.

"What, are we playing twenty questions?" he considered it for a second.

"Would you like to?" Oh well Shit. That didn't work to my advantage. I had promised Alice I wouldn't answer any questions, not even for her own good, but for mine. Now I was stuck with twenty.

"We play by my rules, and I start." It was all I could do; he was going to keep asking questions anyway.

Thinking deeper into the situation, I didn't really care that he could find out who I really was. I realized it didn't matter because my resentment was gone. If anything, it would surprise him.

"Alright, what are your rules?" he asked with a crooked smile. I returned his smile because I'm not dead. Only a dead person can stand there and not return his smile. God he was gorgeous.

"I will ask a question, and you have to answer honestly, then you can ask me a question and vice versa. Don't cross the line with your type of questions because I won't answer them. You cannot ask something and then ask 'why', 'when' or 'how' or whatever, at least not right away. That's all I suppose." He chuckled.

"That's quite a hefty list, but alright. I'll respect your rules. Go ahead." Good. He better. Not that I wouldn't want to play if he didn't, like I said, it doesn't matter to me, but it's good he agreed. Makes me feel better for some strange reason.

I bit my lip as I tried to think of a question.

**Edward's POV**

**(A/N: I know I didn't originally include Edwards point of view in this chapter when I first wrote it. But now that I am fixing it, it seems fitting. For those who are barely reading my story, lucky you, you didn't have to put up with my bad grammar and horrible story haha! It's a bit better now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what other's haven't with Edwards POV) **

I listened to her list her terms, and I wanted to laugh, but instead I decided to tease her a bit.

"That's quite a hefty list." I said raising my eyebrow. "I'll respect your rules. Go ahead." She had a bit of a smug smile on her face when I said the second part. Then she went deep in thought. My eyes looked at her lips when I saw them move, and I noticed she was biting her lower lip. Was she trying to tease me, or did she just bite her lip when she was thinking?

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen" She caught me a bit off guard but I recovered very fast, I doubt she noticed my slight hesitation. It's only fair I get her name too.

"What's _your_full name?" I asked smiling.

"No way, you can't do that!" She answered immediately. I wanted to laugh because she looked very offended for some reason. Like she thought I was cheated at her game.

"You never said I couldn't." I gave her another smile, and she huffed. Not the way girls do it to get attention or to be drama queens, it was… uncalled for and it was actually very cute.

She deliberated for a second and when she spoke, she separated each name, as if to emphasize.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan." Something pulled at my memory and I suddenly remembered. Did she say…

"Isabella Swan?" I asked to confirm my suspicions. She smiled viciously.

"No, no, no. It's my turn." Okay then, I would wait, then I would ask her. Could she be _the_ Isabella Swan from this morning? Is that why she was looking at me like she knew something I didn't?

"What do you do for a living Mr. Cullen?" It all made sense now. Well mostly. Her playful, knowing tone. Her shocked expression when she saw me at her apartment, her and Alice secretive conversations. But it didn't explain why she had acted guarded during the ride to the club. I realized she was waiting for my answer, though she already knew it.

"I'm in charge of a very big industry, we make and sell houses" I answered, giving her more information than she needed since she already knew. She was playing around, and teasing me. I could play too. "Are you one of the girls that applied for the secretary job this morning?"

She made a face, kind of like I offended her yet again.

"You could have phrased that differently, but overall, yes. I was one of those girls." She paused while I took it all in. Her confirmation just made me a bit confused. I was sure she had brown eyes. Very beautiful brown eyes. "Why do you not want people knowing your first name is _Edward_?" I heard her ask. It took me off guard. She was managing to do that a lot this evening.

I didn't really understand her question. Why does my first name matter? Before I could ask, A woman in black pants and a white collar shirt approached our table.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie, how can I assist you tonight?" Bella looked a bit frustrated at her interrupting our conversation.

"I want a water bottle please" she answered, her face showing distress. She looked like she wanted Stephanie to leave. I was a bit confused at the moment so I just went along with Bella.

"The same please," I answered. Stephanie smiled and walked to another table. I turn to see Bella smiling at me again, waiting. She asked why people didn't call me by my first name? Was she really curious about that? She kept smiling at me waiting so I sighed and answered truthfully.

"I never thought it would be important. Since I'm the one who manages all the company, I figured people would call me by my last name. I never felt the need to say my first name." She looked like she was taking it in, then her expression changed as if she had finally found the answer to a very hard math problem. Then I became curious myself. "How did you meet Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I met Rose when I worked in a Victoria's secret store, we became friends and later she introduced me to her husband, Emmett." She worked at Victoria Secret? Interesting. I nodded to let her know I understood.

"How did you get the reputation of being such a strict boss?" Yet again she caught me off guard with her question I had to laugh. I really wasn't very strict. I just liked getting things done efficiently.

"I suppose I can be very particular about my secretaries. I want my employees to be efficient and professional, especially my personal secretary. I haven't found the perfect one so that's probably where I got my reputation from." Bella was going to say something when Stephanie came with our waters. She put them on the table, smiled and left so we could carry on. She must have noticed Bella's irritation earlier.

Bella looked quite pleased that the woman didn't speak, and she smiled. I stared at her a bit. How did I not notice how beautiful she is this morning? I definitely noticed the eyes, or I thought I did…

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked curiously. She smiled. Why would she have the need to wear contacts when she has those beautiful brown eyes?

"Yes, Alice made me." Ah. That made sense. "What's your favorite color?" So we were back to the easy questions now.

"Blue. Where did you come from?" I asked. She didn't look very tan, but trying to guess where she came from could turn difficult.

"A small town in Washington named Forks. What made you come here to Phoenix?" A rainy place then. That made more sense. Everything was making more sense now. Why didn't I just hire her this morning instead of wasting my time?

I shook my head and answered her question. I needed to focus.

"I used to live in California, but as soon as I graduated from college I decided to come here and work at my dad's company." She looked confused; I asked a question before she could cheat at her own game."Do you go to college?"

"No, I graduated last year. How old are you?" Her answer was short, she looked like she wanted to figure something out. Like another math proble. Did she like math?

"Twenty-six. You?"

"Twenty-five. You said you came here to work at your dad's company, isn't it yours?" Ah. So that's what she was confused about.

"Yes, it's mine now. It used to be my dad's four years ago. He gave it to me using the excuse that he was getting old." I laughed a bit, and noticed her expression turned confused again. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm my parent's only child. I do consider Alice as my sister though." The looked like they were very close. No wonder. "So, if you've been having the company for four years and you're twenty-six, when did you graduate from college?" Again with her math problems. I laughed a bit, she looked so confused.

"I graduated from high school as a junior, got a scholarship to Harvard. It took me four years to graduate from there, by that time I was twenty-two." She looked at me with admiration and my stomach flipped a bit.

"What did you major in?" I asked as I licked my lips nervously.

"Literature and design. What are your parent names?" She was beautiful AND liked literature?

"Carlisle and Esme," I was about to ask her what was her favorite book when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came to the table and took their seats.

"Hoof! I'm so thirsty!" Alice said as she saw the water bottles at the table. "Bella, can I have some?" she asked but she was already opening the bottle and Bella rolled her eyes and nodded too late.

"I think we're going to have to head home, Rose doesn't feel well." Emmett spoke and looked at Rose who sat next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. She didn't look well. I turned from Rosalie to see Bella was frowning.

I didn't have the chance to ask what her problem was because they all began to make their way to the exit, and so did Bella. I followed her, walking close by. I felt the friction of our arms, and I began to feel a bit nervous. Was I too close for her liking? Could I get closer?

Her shiver answered my question and I was glad I had an excuse to place my arm around her. I ran my hand up and down her arm trying to warm her up.

"I don't know why you left the jacket at the car," I said in a low voice, shaking my head. Though I was kind of glad she had.

When we reached the car I opened the door, grabbed the jacket and gestured with my hand for her to get in. Once she was inside I smiled at her and handed her the jacket. Just because I was glad she didn't have it outside and had the chance to keep close, doesn't mean I actually want her to be cold.

"Put it on please" I told her softly, then closed the door and walked to my side. When I got in the car, I expected her to be distant again like she was on our way to the club, but then she turned to me, placed her hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Thank you," I was shocked for a second, then I looked at our hands and loved the way hers felt on mine. I looked up and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, don't worry about it." I didn't want to, but I had to turn on the engine, so I took my hand from under hers. Then I remembered our game. "I believe it's my turn to ask you a question" It was the perfect opportunity, and why not?

"I believe so," she responded, a bit unsure. It was like I had to Edwards in my head. There was a very negative Edward against a very positive one. Why couldn't there be a middle ground?

_What if she doesn't want to work for you anymore? _Said the negative Edward.

_What if she loved being with him tonight so much she wants to not only work for him, but do other things-_

_Why would she want to do anything with him? He wasn't even nice this morning! _Argued the negative Edward. The positive Edward tended to be very cocky.

I shook my head from the inside chatter. How silly. I took a breath and just asked.

"Would you like to be my secretary?" she looked take aback.

_I told you…_ said the negative Edward.

"Umm, I don't know… I mean, I…" She looked very unsure at first, then when the negative Edward's frown deepened, she said, I'd love to"

_Of course she does! _ Said the cocky, positive Edward.

I shook the Edwards off my brain and smiled at Bella just as I stopped at a red light.

The rest of the ride we spent it in comfortable silence. As I parked outside of Bella's apartments I noticed Jasper's Mercedes parked right next to us, he must still be here.

"Err, would you like to come in?" Bella asked after a few minutes of silence.

_Wooohoo! Looks like we getting crazy tonight! _Said the very positive, cocky Edward.

"Actually, I better head back home. I have to work tomorrow and as a matter of fact, you do too Ms. Swan. Thank you for the invitation though, I appreciate it." I finally decided on saying. It wouldn't be very professional if I went in there because it was hard enough in here to keep my hands off her.

Her phone vibrated and she laughed after reading her message. I looked at her in confusion. Then she looked towards her apartment, and I did too. We both saw the curtain fall into place. Someone had been watching, if they could.

I turned back to Bella and saw her trying to remove my jacket. I stopped her.

"You can take it and give it to me later, we will be seeing each other anyway, right?" It was an excuse to see her again, and maybe not in a work environment I could be a bit of a jerk at work. I hope she doesn't start hating me for it.

She agreed to leave the jacket, and just before she exited the car I grabbed her wrist. I might as well be nice now that I remember how to. Tomorrow she might not like me very much.

"Goodnight," I said to her. I wanted to apologize for this morning, to maybe get on her good side but…maybe I shouldn't remind her.

"Goodnight," She whispered back. She walked out of the car and towards the door.

Shit. I should have told her-

Before I had a chance to think about ti better, I stepped out of the car after her. When I reached her, my breath was bit uneven from how fast I walked out. She looked surprised to see me right there, and I took her hands in mine in an impulse.

"I forgot to apologize for today in the morning. I don't want you to have the wrong impression of me; I don't usually hire people like Lauren. I'm sorry if I killed your day…" Even with the contacts her eyes were beautiful, the shape of them. Her face was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her face softened.

"Apology accepted, and you didn't kill my day. I suppose it's my turn." Her turn for what? "I'm sorry for being such a jerk tonight." She answered my question and I couldn't help laughing.

"Apology accepted." Her face was so close, I stepped even closer to her,. I wanted to kiss her very bad.

_She won't be very professional tomorrow, and might think she can take liberties if you kiss her. You just met her. _Said the pessimistic Edward.

I stepped back and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I shouldn't have come out here so close to her.

"Sleep well," I said very fast then walked away before she could respond. Leaving her frozen in place. I should have been more careful. I'm such an idiot, I can't take any steps further with her. It's wrong now that she will be working for me.

The pessimistic Edward frowned but agreed halfheartedly.

The optimistic, cocky Edward rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

I just drove back to my place, in search of peace and quiet. Maybe I could get an hour of sleep after a cold shower.

**It seems like this chapter changed a lot with Edwards point of view. In a good way I think :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed being able to see into Edwards head. Next chapter is back to Bellas!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are very welcome!**

**~Sparkles**


	5. Office gringe?

"Bella, wake up!" Ugh Alice was so annoying! I grumbled.

"What time is it Alice?" She had the bad habit of waking me up way before I should be getting up. I did not like it one bit, and I had the strange feeling this was one of those times.

"It's almost six, but that doesn't matter, we have to go shopping. Now! There's a morning sale in Sears and I want to buy a new T.V.!" Why do we even need a new T.V.? we hardly use the one we have. Why did I decide to be roommates with Alice? Oh, that's right. She's my best friend.

"Alice I can't go, I have to work," I answered sleepily. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

"You don't have a job Bella, what are you talking about?" Crap, crap, crap. I forgot to mention it to Alice. I opened my eyes slightly, and I saw Alice narrowed her eyes then she smiled evilly. She began her sentence slow than turned up the speed. "Oh my gosh! He hired you!" I didn't even answer her and she was already jumping up and down in the bed. _My_bed.

"Get off my bed, and out of my room. I need to get ready!" She jumped off the bed but didn't get out of the room.

"Alice…I'm not kidding." I warned her, but she simply smiled. I started getting out of the bed and she grabbed my arm.

"Let's get you ready then!" she screamed. I yanked my arm back and fell on the bed, then I crawled to the other side of it.

"NO! I can get myself ready thank you very much. Now, get out!" she shook her head. We began playing the game, going side to side on opposite sides of the bed. This was stupid. "Alice…" I whined, but I knew she wouldn't get out until she was done with me so I let out an exasperated sigh and raised my arms in frustration as I said, "Fine, go ahead!"

"Yay! Okay. Get in the bathroom!" She waited for me to get myself around the bed, across the room and into the bathroom. Then she skipped her way in and clapped her hands in excitement.

Thirty minutes later-record time for Alice-I was ready to go.

"Good luck!" Alice said while hugging me.

"Thanks!" I said as I made my way out the door. I called a taxi, and was on my way.

I was extremely nervous, but I was not worried about my appearance and I had to give Alice some credit. I looked like a freaking model. My hair was straight and my ends were turned out. I was wearing a blue-white formal shirt with one of those black skirts that start from the waist and go all the way to the knees. Not too long, not too short. To my good luck, Alice had made me wear black stilettos.

When I finally arrived, I walked in towards were the interviews had been, but there was no sign of Edward or the nice secretary, Angela. There was a few men in there though, and they were all staring at me open mouthed. It was very uncomfortable.

"Do you need help ma'am?" I heard one of them ask. He looked nice, and he was trying not to stare at me too much. I thought it was safe to speak with him, besides he talked to me first.

"Umm, I'm Mr. Cullen's new secretary," was all I could say. He looked me over and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, miss….?"

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I answered him.

"I'm Mike Newton. Follow me, please." I did as I was told. He went inside an elevator. It was a short ride then it stopped and Mike turned to me and smiled.

"Mr Cullen's not here yet." The elevator opened to reveal something that looked like a coffee place, but it had mini offices. "And well, since you're new, I thought I should help you out. You have to last more than half a year, and I know him pretty well. I'll give you some help on how to keep him satisfied." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you" he smiled back. He was actually not bad looking. He had blonde hair, was about 5'9, dressed good, had a handsome face and blue eyes. Not too shabby.

"No problem. Let me start by telling you that he is very committed to his work, and hates disruptions." He said seriously. I nodded. "Okay, now that we got the most important thing out there… he likes to come in his office and see a hot coffee waiting for him on his desk. Let's take care of that." We got the coffee and headed back to Mr. Cullen's office. I placed the coffee on his desk and got out immediately.

"Your desk is right outside his office as you can see. He hates coming in here and seeing this desk empty, so make sure you're always here at 7:00 because he gets here at 7:30, he's always on time." I nodded. He almost made me laugh; he was trying so hard to keep his eyes on my face. He seemed very polite, but he was a guy after all. I felt self conscious. "So far, you look like a good secretary for him. You don't interrupt while someone's talking, you make eye contact, you listen carefully, and you follow instructions well." I smiled at him, and do I really have to say that I was blushing?

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say but he saved me because he continued speaking.

"A few more things and we're done. Never ask him what you should be doing, that's why you have to pay strict attention when he speaks and catch on what he wants you to do. He doesn't like to repeat himself." Damn, no wonder his secretaries don't last long. He's extremely strict and to the point. Which was a good thing. Would he be so strict taking into account we were together last night? He seemed very nice and sweet then… "And, he hates to see people doing nothing, so make sure you always have something to do. The only thing that can impress him is that you finish _everything_ you have to do. That's the only time he likes to see people doing nothing, but we always have things to do and we never finish so, that only happened once, and that person died last year." I thought he was kidding, but his face was serious. I didn't know what to say, so again, I just nodded.

"It's 7:10, you were early today which is great. I'll give you something to do while Mr Cullen gets here. When he calls you in, always take something to write with." Wow. He was really helpful, I wonder what I would have done if no one had explained. I would've gotten fired in less than a day.

"How long have you been working for this company?" I was honestly curious; I mean how could he have picked up so much from Edward?

"I've been working in this company for five years. I worked with Carlisle Cullen, he was the one who gave me the heads up about his son." He said smiling.

"Wow, you are very efficient and helpful," he laughed and thanked me. He gave me some papers for me to organize and explained how Edward liked them.

"You know, I have never told the ex secretaries everything I told you, because just by seeing them I could tell they wouldn't last long. And they all proved me right by their first spoken sentence. I'm surprised he finally picked a good one," I blushed and smiled. He walked away to his desk which to my luck was right across from mine. Before I got working I went to warm Edward's coffee. When I was sure it was hot again and it would stay that way, I went to organize the files.

After a while I looked at the clock, it was 7:25 he would be here at any time. The thing was, I had just finished and had nothing to do. I called Mike aloud since he was right there.

"I'm done, do you have anything else?" he smiled.

"I knew you were good for the job." He came to my desk and gave me more files to organize. "I'll leave the other files here, so he can see them. Make sure you don't get them mixed up." He walked back to his desk smiling and I got working immediately. I was halfway through the files when I heard the elevator open, I ignored it. It was like the fifteenth time, but then I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Good morning, I see you got here early," I looked up to see Edward standing by my desk. Last time I saw him here he looked tired, but right now he looked…hot. He was wearing a black suit, and it looked perfect on him. He was looking at me just like the other man had, when I walked in, just like he had looked at me last night and that made me smile.

"Good morning, and yes I've here for a while." he looked at the already organized files, checked them and smiled slightly, after that he walked in his office.

"Would you bring me a-" he began to say but stopped on his tracks.

"Your coffee is on your desk Mr. Cullen," I said smiling. He didn't answer; I looked at Mike to see if I was supposed to follow him in his office. Apparently he knew what I wanted to ask and he shook his head, then he mouthed, 'Wait until he calls you in' I nodded and continued organizing the files.

"Ms. Swan, would you please come in?" I heard Edward ask after a while. I had just finished with the files, Mike smiled at me. I stood up, shrugged down my skirt and walked in with a notepad and a pen in hand.

"Take a seat, please" I did as I was told without rushing, though. He took a drink of his coffee. "Welcome to Cullen's inc. I see you have incorporated fairly well; I hope it stays that way. Now, let me tell you what you need to do. You don't listen to anyone's orders but mine, you never leave your desk unless it's an emergency, I call you in or send you to do something. Answer the phone at all times, all you will be doing is answering the phone, passing me the messages or calls, organizing files, and whatever I ask you to do. Are you with me so far?" Good thing I had a good memory! I would have to write some things down as soon as I stepped out.

"Yes, sir" I answered clearly. He tried to hide a smile.

"I will tell you who the important people are, who I always want to talk to, who I never want to talk to and vice versa. When I have meetings, you will come with me and take notes on the essential things so I can review it later. As you know, my latest secretary was fired pretty fast, if you have anything I need to know, please do tell me now." He said seriously.

"I have nothing to say. If you want to make sure, you know who to talk to," I was surprised that I hadn't stuttered at all! He handed me a stack of folders.

"That's all." I wasn't sure if that was a dismissal but I walked out anyways. I placed the folder on my desk and saw Mike smiling at me.

"You know what to do with those" he said. I nodded. I finished in about 30 minutes and looked at Mike.

"He'll ask you to take them to him in a bit, meanwhile you can recheck them and see if you got it all right." He said calmly. I almost laughed.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask you, I know how to manage extra time sometimes, but thanks." I said sweetly. He gave me a bright smile.

"Alright then, you got me there. What did you want to ask?"

"At what time is my lunch hour?" he laughed again.

"It starts at 11:30 am and ends at 1:00 pm. You have to be back before 1:00, though, especially in your first day. You're hungry already?" it was my turn to laugh.

"No, I'm not hungry yet. I was just curious," then I remembered something. "Mike, do you happen to know any Angela's in here?" His head snapped up.

"Angela Webber?"

"I think,"

"Yeah, she works for Jasper Cullen, any reason why you ask?" So Jasper works here too, how come I didn't run into him yesterday?

"Because I was supposed to have lunch with her today," I shrugged.

"You knew her?" well, what was I supposed to say now? _Think of something quick, Bella!_

"No, I met her yesterday, when I came for the interview with Mr. Cullen. Long story, but anyways….thanks" and I started rechecking the files.

"Ms Swan," I was just finished rechecking the file when he called my name, he reads minds, I swear. _**;)**_

**It's a bit of a slow chapter, but it's the first day at the office, and it's to be expected right? Not much to fix in this one I'm glad :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are encouraged, and loved!**

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	6. Seventeen again

"Ms. Swan," I was just finished rechecking the file when he called my name, he reads minds, I swear. I walked in his office with my pen and notepad.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen" He didn't look up from the papers he was revising when he spoke.

"Could you bring me a cup of water, or are you not done with those files?" I smiled.

"I just finished, I'll bring your water right now, anything else?" he looked up from the papers, took off his glasses and stared at me.

"No, that's all," I got out and went for the water, Mike smiled at me again. He was such a nice guy. Edward had been distant all morning. It was to be expected I suppose, he is the boss. I just thought he might smile a bit more.

The rest of the morning passed just the same, I filed, called people, received messages, and took Edward whatever he needed. This job was sure boring; thank God it was already time for lunch because I was starving.

"Ms. Swan," I heard Edward call, so I walked to his office. "You have thirty minutes for lunch, and on your way back, I need you to pick up Sam," he was typing on his computer.

"Where do I pick up Sam?" Did he have a son? And since when do I have only thirty minutes for lunch?

"Bother someone else with your questions; I don't have time for them. That's all." He said while loosening his tie. No wonder his secretaries didn't last long, he was such a butt hole! _You need the job Isabella._ Ugh. I got out of the office without another word and walked straight to Mike.

"Who's Sam?" I asked him, and Mike smiled.

"The Cullen's dog, he's probably at Ms. Hale's house." So it was a dog? A stupid dog is going to keep me from eating. At least I could say hi to Rose if she was around. It was still so strange she never mentioned her last name. We never thought anything of it because since she was married to Emmett, she was a Hale. "Would you do me a huge favor?" Mike nodded. "Tell Angela that I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to eat with her," he made a face.

"The first week is always hard. I will, Good Luck" as soon as he said that I practically ran out of the building. I knew where Rosalie lived and it wasn't close. It would take me around thirty minutes to get there, so I might as well go get a hamburger at McDonald's. This was practically an impossible task. I was suppose to have lunch for twenty minutes and then take thirty minutes to pick up the dog and thirty minutes to get back to the office. That was way too long.

Was Edward bipolar or something? He was acting so nice yesterday and now he's being a total jerk. I guess I couldn't expect for him to act any different just because it's me. He won't see me give up though, oh no he won't. Even if I have to eat hamburgers every darn day, I would be efficient and I will stay there for a year. I got to Rosalie's house at 11:56, the servants told me Rosalie wasn't home so I took the dog and left immediately. I called Mike, he was so smart. How was I supposed to know I would need his number?

"Hello?"

"Mike, do you know where I'm supposed to take Sam now?" I asked.

"Take him to the Cullen House which is two streets away from the Hale's, the mansion is blue. You won't get lost." he chuckled.

"Alright, thanks so much" I took a deep breath and he chuckled again.

"It's nothing, you're doing great" he hung up. He made me come all the way over here just to take the dog two streets away? He was insane. I dropped the dog off at the Cullen Mansion and headed back to work.

"Hey Mike," I said when I entered the building. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You took the dog already?" I nodded. "Did you have lunch?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes, I actually did." I said smiling. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Its 12:44" my smile winded. I walked to Edward's office.

"I picked up Sam, anything else you need Mr. Cullen?" he looked from the computer to me. Then to his clock, then back at me.

"Did you take Sam back to my house?" I nodded. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his desk. "Call my dad and tell him I'll meet his at Carle's for lunch. Umm…Record these papers in the computer, then file them, then ask Mike for the other papers and do the same thing. After you are finished come tell me and you can go home."

"Anything else?" he took off his glasses and ran his hands over his eyes. He looked exhausted. Maybe that's why he was so grumpy all the time. He had so much on his shoulders.

"No, that's all."

I Called Carlisle, recorded and filed the papers Edward gave me, asked Mike for the other papers, recorded and filed them in two hours and a half. Mike was looking at me with a weird expression when I stood up to go to Edward's office.

"You're done?" he asked.

"Yes, you?" he made a face.

"You practically did my work, so yeah." I smiled at him.

"Good," I walked in Edward's office calmly.

"I'm done recording and filing." I announced. He looked at his clock.

"It's 2:20, usually you would go home at 5:00 but since you're done and I said you could leave, I suppose you can leave." He said calmly.

"It's there anything else I can help you with? Because if you need me, I could stay." He thought about it for a few seconds.

"All I have to do for today is file this papers right here and I already started." I looked at the stack of papers, it was quite big.

"I could help you, if you want. I'm sure you could use the rest." He looked down at the pile of papers and sighed.

"You have to file them in this cabinet." I nodded. It took me thirty minutes to file the papers. Edward looked at me and smiled for the first time in the whole day.

"Thank you, you can leave now."

Five months had passed and I was already used to working with Edward. He was being nicer lately, and I was actually starting to like my job. I mean, I had gotten way better at filing and recording. Faster than anyone at the company. Ever since the night we went to the club, we hadn't gone out again. Alice was getting stressed out by being at the house so much.

"Bella," Edward had started to call me Bella two months ago. Mike was very surprised I was still here but at the same time he knew why Edward kept me around. I had never failed to do something, in the contrary, I always finished early. I stood up and walked in his office with the notepad and pen in hand.

"Yes,"

"Are you done with the papers?" he asked.

"Yes, I finished about ten minutes ago, but I was helping Mike with some other papers," I explained. He nodded.

"Alright, umm...you can go home now."

"You don't need anything else?" I asked, like always.

"No, we're done for today." I nodded and walked out. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, want to go out tonight? It's Friday." It was Alice. I had been ignoring her for a while.

"Where, and who's going?" I asked.

"To the movies, I want to watch Seventeen Again. I heard it's really funny. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I are going, I think they invited Edward." As she said this Mike waved at me. If Edward went, it would be weird hanging out with him, then seeing him at work as my boss. Sure, he was being nicer lately, but I didn't want to change my routine or get my hopes up.

"Do you mind if I invite someone?" I asked her as I eyed Mike with interest.

"Of course not, invite whoever you want,"

"Ok then, what time?" she squealed.

"7:30, you have time to get ready, are you on your way home?" I could hear stuff ruffling around, she was probably getting stuff ready to play dress up. Yay.

"Almost,"

"Can I help you get ready?" she pleaded, even though she had already started moving things around.

"Yes, Alice. I have to go now. I'll talk to you in a bit!" I hung up and walked towards Mike.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing tonight?" He looked up from his papers.

"I'm going to take Angela to dinner, why?" Well, damn. I guess.

"Oh, it's because my friends and I are going to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to go. That's fine though, maybe another time, and you can invite Angela as well." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but sure. Next time maybe we can all go." He was so sweet. Him and Angela made a perfect couple. They definetly deserved each other.

"For sure, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye" I just had to call a taxi and go home now. As walked in the elevator with a smile on my face and I dialed the number for my ride. I was about to push the button to close the elevators doors when I heard someone say my name.

"Bella," Edward was walking to the elevator with his stuff. I guess he was going home. I waited for him to get in the elevator, then I pushed the button to close the doors.

"Hey," I greeted him, again.

"Going home?" I nodded. "What level is your car on?" he asked.

"I don't have one, I'm calling a taxi." He thought about it for half a second.

"I could take you if you want," I turned to face him. Oh god he looked cute when he had his shirt all wrinkled and his coat on hand.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't want to be a bother, I could just take a taxi, I do it all the time." He could just be trying to be polite. I shouldn't impose on his time, or take advantage of it. He chuckled.

"I'm not just being polite, I actually…umm…well, I want to take you." In that moment I looked up and our eyes met. Those beautiful green eyes looked so good with that handsome face and that smile, that smile just made my knees buckle. He wouldn't look away, and I didn't want to either. Then the elevator doors opened and I had to look forward. From the corner of my eye I could see him running a hand through his hair while looking another way. I didn't know how to tell him that he could take me home; it was just one of those awkward moments where no one knows what to say.

"So, do you…" he started to ask.

"Yeah, I guess I will..." I assumed he was asking me if I still wanted a ride.

"My car is right here…umm…." We were both looking away feeling even more awkward. The awkwardness was so funny that we both started to laugh.

"Bells!" I turned around to see Jake, the guy from the club, walking toward us. We had been hanging out lately, and had become pretty good friends.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling. He hugged me.

"I called Alice and she told me where you worked, I actually thought I would have to wait for you to get out," He said smiling. His smile was so cute; it was like the sun was smiling at me, it just made me smile even more.

"Oh, it's 'cause I finished my work for today and I was going home…" Then I remembered. "Oh, God, Sorry! I completely forgot about the dancing classes!" I slapped my hand on my forehead. How could I forget?

"It's fine, it's been a while since we agreed to them. Do you still want me to teach you?" I sucked at dancing so bad, and Alice had convinced me to ask someone to teach me. I didn't know who to ask, and the conversation came up one day with Jake, so it was settled.

"Of course I do! I really need them," I said laughing a bit.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home so you can change into more comfortable clothes?" Crap, Edward. I was such an idiot. I turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, Edward was going to take me home…umm...maybe you can meet me there and then…" my phone vibrated.

_From: Alice_

_Hey are you going with Jake or coming with us? He called and asked where you worked because of your classes or something like that._

"Ugh, sorry Jake. I'm not going to be able to go with you today; I promised Alice I was going with her somewhere…maybe…tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure. No pro" he said still smiling. He hugged me and left. I looked at Edward to see his expression but he was looking away.

"Umm…sorry about that, I have a really bad memory and—"

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to explain anything to me, are you ready to go?" he sounded cold and indifferent, like he cared less. Wait. Why do I care if he cares?

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"My car is over here," We walked to his car in silence. How did we go from serious, to awkward, to laughing, to indifferent? It was his silver shiny Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and then went around the car and into his seat. When he turned on the engine the stereo turned on as well and a song started playing. He stopped it immediately and I could see him began to turn red.

"Why did you stop it?" I asked curiously. He revved the car looking embarrassed.

"You don't want to hear that song," he said. He was blushing!

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Er, because it's really bad music and it's not finished—"

"What do you mean it's not finished? Did you make that song Edward?" I asked smiling. The beginning sounded beautiful, I could only imagine how he would sound singing.

"Yeah, I was a little bored I guess"

"Edward Cullen, bored?" I said raising my left eyebrow.

"Yes, I' am human you know," he said chuckling. My shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Can I listen to the song?" He bit his lip. He actually bit his lip, he had no idea how hot he looked doing that, gosh, he made me want to do him right here and then. OMG! What is wrong with me? He looked at me with a confused expression.

"You're blushing?" damn, I should've known. Me and my stupid mind.

"Don't change the conversation." He smiled and bit his lip at the same time. Did he want me to have a heart attack or something?

"Okay, you can listen to it, but another time okay?" I nodded, then curiosity sparked again.

"I didn't know you played guitar," I said. He chuckled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He was probably right. I mean, I barely met him a couple months ago. The only times we talked were at work, and I wouldn't call that talking much.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Promise what?" he asked a bit taken aback from my sudden question. He glanced at me with a confused expression.

"Promise me you'll let me listen to that song as soon as you finish it." I bit my lip, and he glanced at me again, then sighed.

"I promise," at this time we were already far away from the parking building. I looked out the window. We didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Does it have a name?" I asked him. He seemed startled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your song, does it have a name?"

"Not yet," I didn't ask anything else, I just enjoyed being there next to him in silence.

When we arrived at my apartment we saw Jasper's car in the parking lot. We looked at each other.

"He spends a lot of time here doesn't he?" I nodded. Jasper came to visit Alice every day. He practically lived here.

"I would ask you to come in but you probably need to get home now," I said quietly.

"You're probably right. I need to do some stuff." He said, and his fingers stayed on the steering wheel.

"Thanks for the ride," he gave me a crooked smile.

"You're very welcome," I smiled at him then got out of his car and walked toward the apartment. When I got in I saw Alice and Jasper in the loveseat watching t.v.

"We were waiting for you," said Jasper smiling. "How's work?" he asked.

"It was good, why were you waiting for me?"

"Was that my brother out there?" he asked while peeking out the window. I could feel my face turn hot.

"Yeah, he gave me a ride from work," a ride that was freaking awesome and interesting! Well, the time we talked anyway.

"I see," he said quietly. I was about to ask him why he asked when Alice interrupted me.

"Go take a shower, we need to get ready. Jasper was just waiting for you to get here so that he could go get ready too." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice, is not like something is going to happen to you if you are alone at the house for the whole morning,"

"You never know," she said, "Is not like something was going to happen to you if you took a taxi home," she said teasingly, I was about to answer back but again, she interrupted me. "Anyways….go take a shower, we only have like four hours to get ready and you take freaking long showers so, GO!"

I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen to get some juice. She was watching me all along, I drank my juice slowly then washed the cup, put the juice away. I was doing everything slow to make her mad. When I was done I walked to my room grabbed my towel and walked back to the living room.

"See you in a bit Jasper," I said then walked really fast to the bathroom before Alice ran to me and choked me. She made my day.

Three hours and a half later….

I let Alice have her fun with me. I didn't want to make her too mad. I made sure I looked decent though, I didn't like looking like a slut. Alice had made me wear skinny jeans with a black shirt that didn't show much but it was quite tight, so it made my body show some curves I hadn't seen in months. Alice had begged for me to wear high heels but I convinced her that for the movies, some floor shoes would do. She got me back with the hair though, she straighten it and spiked out the tips. I thought she was done but then she made a bump which looked real nice.

It was kind of weird how time went by so fast, it was already 7:00 pm. Alice had just finished with my make up when someone knocked the door. She literally ran to open it. I stood up and went to the bathroom to look at myself. Again, Alice had done an amazing job. I was beginning to like getting ready; maybe I would even start getting ready on my own. Maybe.

"Bella, let's go!" I guess Jasper was here. I imagine he took a really quick shower, its either that or he drives insanely fast. I walked out of the room and into the living room. I was a little distracted thinking about how fast Jasper could've driven.

"Hello, again" I knew that voice. I looked up to find no other than Edward Cullen standing in the middle of the living room. My instant smile betrayed how much I liked seeing him here. He was looking as hot as he always did, with a gray turtle neck shirt that showed his muscular body to perfection.

"Hello," I looked around the room because his stare was making me jumpy and the way he looked in fresh clothes and out of work made me want to…

"If we stay here waiting for you two we won't make it to the movie and I really want to see Zac Efron looking hot in that big screen!" we all started laughing at Alice's outburst, except Jasper. When Alice saw his expression she made a puppy face.

"I was just joking, you know I love you. It's just that I really want to see that movie," she was so whiny.

"Alright Alice, let's go." I walked to Jaspers car when I realized I wasn't suppose to go with them and to be honest I really didn't want to. I stopped walking and so did Edward, who happened to be walking right next to me.

"May I ask where you are going?" said Edward while raising his perfect left eyebrow.

"To watch a movie," I answered him slowly.

"And hw exactly are you getting there?" I could see he was containing laughter. So he wanted to play did he? Why couldn't he be playful at work?

"I'm taking a taxi," he rolled his eyes. I turned away from him and walked another direction while I took my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Come on little girl, get in the car," I heard him say from behind me. Little girl? He did not just call me a little girl. I dialed the taxi's number and waited for an answer. Alice and Jasper had already left and Emmett and Rose were supposed to meet us over there.

"Taxi's America," they finally answered and I was about to say I needed a taxi when my phone was taken away from my hand.

I turned around to face Edward and demand him to give back my phone but when I turned his face was way to close.

**Didn't change much in this chapter either, just minimal mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please do review, I love hearing from you guys!**

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	7. All I heard was Bleh blah bluh!

I turned around to face Edward and demand him to give back my phone but when I turned his face was way to close.

His eyes went to my mouth and I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in half an inch then I abruptly remembered he was my boss but instead of backing away I simply spoke.

"I'm not a little girl _Mr._ Cullen. " I gulped hard because my mouth was suddenly extremely dry. At my comment he backed away but he continued to stare at me with a puzzled expression. "Can I please have my phone back?" I asked slowly. He cleaned his throat and handed me my phone.

"Sorry," he mumbled and my eyes went to his lips and I began to regret not going along with the kiss because his lips did look very juicy and..okay stop. I don't regret it. He is my boss, and just because we are going out in a pure social, what was this a date? No, we were in a group so it didn't count…right? Sort of in a group.

"Should we get going then?" I heard him ask and I blushed and mentally kicked myself on the head for being such an idiot.

"Yes, the others should be almost there." I responded and we walked to his Volvo. He opened my door like last time and I was about to get in when I remembered something and practically skipped towards the apartment.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something!" I looked back as I yelled and then I turned quickly back forward and lost my balance.

I was suddenly seeing stars and when someone turned me the world was spinning.

"Bella?" I heard someone gasp. I blinked twice and saw Edward's face…well both of Edward's faces. I must've hit my head really hard because I felt like I was flying. Then I wasn't flying anymore, I was lying down again but not face down and not on the ground this time.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be at the hospital in no time." I heard Edward say and I just grunted because I couldn't formulate a coherent enough response. Karma is a bitch. First I snap at Edward and then I fall on my face. Literally.

I closed my eyes to numb the headache and I started feeling sleepy.

"Bella? I don't know much about medicine, which I should because I wanted to be a doctor but nooooo I had to follow my dad's example and go for the company, not that I'm complaining but I am and…shit. I meant I don't know much but I know you shouldn't fall asleep so please don't fall asleep!" He said.

"All I heard was bleh blah bluh!" I said groggily and heard him chuckle. I guess I didn't feel that bad to make a joke right?

"I'm glad to hear you are awake then" he said.

He continued to babble and talk all the way to the hospital. I usually hated hospitals but this headache was making it impossible for me to think about hating hospitals at the moment.

"We're here." He said as he stepped out of the car and opened my door to help me out.

"Yes, since you got off the car there were really only two possibilities. Either you had stopped in the middle of nowhere after our four hour trip of you babbling to throw me out and drown me in a dry lake, or…we finally arrived at the hospital." As I finished my speech he walked me to the door and I turned to see his face and spoke again before he could. "Did you know you are sort of beautiful?' I said while reaching out to touch his face.

"How hard did you hit your head Bella?" he said with a concerned expression on his face, but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at my comment.

I was about to answer when a nurse answered for me.

"You are going to need stitches honey" she said.

"What's up with people calling me names that are not mine? What's next? The doctor is going to call me sugar? Because sweetheart and honey both have sugar you know?" Now it was the nurse's turn to chuckle.

"Yes, definitely stitches and an X-Ray too. Can you walk a little more, or do you want a wheelchair?" she said. Her face looked so funny I had to laugh.

"I think it's you guys that need stitches. I don't care about your ex Ray, and I can walk I have two legs can't you see?"

"Yes I have two eyes." I heard Edward chuckle. At least he was entertained. "Come on this way, the Dr. will see you immediately." Edward helped me follow the blonde nurse with the big nose and small eyes through the hall and into a small white room with flowers by the window.

"Aw look Edward, someone brought me flowers." Before he could respond or the doctor could come, I lost control of my body and Edward must've caught me because I didn't feel the floor and the last thing I saw before I drifted were the flowers.

**Hahaha! I know it's a very short chapter, but it's what I wrote when I wrote it. Now I'm just fixing them so….**

**Bella is really out of it in this one.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and that you review! I do love reading your reviews :)**

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	8. we're SLEEPING together?

"Aw look Edward, someone brought me flowers." Before he could respond or the Dr could come, I lost control of my body and Edward must've caught me because I didn't feel the floor and the last thing I saw before I drifted were the flowers.

I had a terrible headache. Why did I have a headache? Oh, must've been my boss bitchy attitude again. Gosh I really need to get the year over with and get a new job.

I opened my eyes to check my alarm and see what time it was. I hadn't heard it ring, was I late for work? DEAR GOD! Please let me not be late for work. I turned to my right stand and did not find my alarm. In fact, I didn't even find my bedroom stand. There was some brown box resembling a piece of furniture with a clear vase of flowers on it.

I whipped my head the other way in a quick motion to see where the hell I was and I was reminded of my headache.

"Ow! Crap!" I said, and I pressed my hand on my forehead. It was not my usually smooth forehead.

"You might want to take it easy and not move your head too fast for now" without listening to the advice I turned to see who spoke. Thinking about my boss was one thing, finding him sitting in a hard looking sofa dressed in wrinkled khakis and a grey turtle neck shirt was a complete different thing. His hair was worse than usual.

"What are you doing in my room?" I questioned. He stood up and walked toward me with a worried expression.

"Do you not remember anything from last night?" he asked quietly. Had we slept together? What the hell had happened? I began asking a million questions in my head then I realized how much of an idiot I was. Hadn't I just noticed my bed stand and alarm clock had been replaced by ugly furniture? For the first time since I woke up I _really _noticed my surroundings.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked him while trying to remember what had occurred the night before. Coming up with…nothing of course.

"We were about to leave to go see a movie with the guys and you said you had forgotten something and on your way back to your apartment you tripped and hit your head on the ground. " he finished with a sigh and his forehead winkled as he touched my head. "Your fever passed. It's strange that you got fever, I don't know if it's a symptom of a concussion." I just stared at him, confused.

"What time is it?" I asked slowly. He looked at his watch and grimaced.

"It's just past noon." He answered. Headache forgotten, I attempted to sit up.

"Whoa!" I said as the room began to spin.

"You might want to take it easy Bella, I told you. You hit your head, you needed stitches and to top it off you had fever." He said as he pushed me down gently. "Now, why don't you stay put and I'll go tell the doctor you are awake?" He didn't wait for my response, he simply went out for the Doctor.

_Why is he acting so nice?_As I thought about the situation, Edward came through the door with a doctor.

"Would you rather I wasn't?" Edward asked and I just stared at him. What was he talking about? I looked at him confused.

"So I see my patient is finally awake. How's the head, any dizziness?" The doctor began doing his job and I didn't get to ask Edward what he was talking about. Had I said that out loud? About him acting nice?

"From the x-rays I am assuming this wasn't your first visit to the hospital," he said and I blushed in embarrassment and shook my head.

"Well, then from experience you might already know this. You had a concussion and of course you needed some stitches. I'm afraid I might have to keep you hospitalized until I can be sure you are ready to go." Me? Stay in the hospital? How long? NO NO NO! I couldn't! Edward must've seen my panicked expression because he chuckled.

"Maybe if she's under supervision at all times until we're sure she's fine, she wouldn't have to stay in the hospital." He put in.

"Yes! Edward is right! I can go home and be..be under supervision! Alice! She could do it!" I begged the doctor desperately and…he laughed. Why was everyone laughing at me? Was it a felony that I didn't want to stay in the hospital?

"I don't know any Alice's or anyone else beside Mr. Cullen here. Now being a professional doctor, the only way I could let you leave is with the person that brought you, and who took care of you all night and called me every time you seemed to move a finger." Had Edward really stayed all night? I looked at him and saw he was shifting uncomfortably, as if he was embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't call you _every time_ Bella moved a finger but…."he defended himself and again, the doctor laughed.

"So, what you are saying is that the only way I can leave the hospital is if Edward here…"I nodded towards him. "Supervises me himself?"

"That's right." Okay so, Bella, consider your options here. Either you stay at the hospital for who know how long…or…you go home pretending to be supervised by Edward.

"I want to go home, if you don't mind Edward." I turned and told him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course, Bella" he said. I looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Alright, I'm going to fill out the paper work for you to sign Mr. Cullen," and with that he stepped out. I took a deep breath and lay back on the bed slowly this time. I had learned my lesson.

"Well, now I know I have great friends who worry about so much they didn't call or visit." I said grudged.

"Crap. I completely forgot to call them." I turned to look at him.

"So, they left for the movies and we were supposed to go and never showed up…at all?" I said sitting up slowly. He nodded sheepishly. Without thinking about it, I threw myself back on the bed. "Grea—OWW!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I forgot about it! I don't think they will mind if I call them now. I mean, you are sort of better."

"No, is not that! Is just that they probably think I slept with you!" Realization hit him.

"Oh. Well, we can tell them that you were at the hospital…"

"Then they would be super worried and—gosh! They won't let me live!" I said angrily.

"So what do you suggest?" I thought about it for a second. There was no way out of this one. Alice would scold me like my mother if I told her I fell, AGAIN. She would probably call my parents and they will come visit though I would say it's nothing and they would ramble about how they knew I didn't know how to live apart from them and they'd nag and nag until I went back with them.

I couldn't have that.

So, now the other option is…for them to think I slept with Edward. It's not a sin to sleep with someone! I mean we technically did sleep in the same room…just not together. I wouldn't be _technically_ lying…

"We'll just have to go with option two." I said out loud.

"And…what _is_ option two?" Edward asked humor apparent in his face.

"They will think we slept together, which is fine because we technically did sleep in the same—"

"But you have stitches on your head and I have to supervise you for a few days anyway." He interrupted me. OH well DAMN. He was right! About the first part, I hadn't much agreed with the second part.

"Looks like we'll be _sleeping_ together more than one night." He said with a smirk.

**Again, this chapter didn't need much fixing because it's pretty much developed. Just a few things here and there. I hope you guys liked it, I sure liked reading it again haha! I had forgotten what I had written!**

**Please do review! I love reviews!**

**Thank you!**

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	9. hospital? what!

"Looks like we'll be sleeping together more than one night." He said with a smirk.

I simply stared at him. How was I supposed to reply to that? The uncomfortable part was that he stared right back. Just when I was going to say something the doctor came back and handed Edward the papers. He signed them and smiled at me.

"I'll step out for you to change back into your clothes." I just nodded. As soon as he was out of the room with the doctor I sat up slowly. Well damn. Now what?

I got out of the bed and opened the cabinet next to it, of course my stuff was in there. I changed slowly because I was still a bit dizzy then I went to the bathroom to take a look at myself. Hell, didn't I look gorgeous? My hair was extremely out of place, my face was dirty, I had stitches on my forehead, and basically I looked like I had been beat up. I cleaned my face carefully, and tamed my hair as much as possible with just water and my fingers.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I gave myself one last look in the mirror. Well, I suppose that's the best I can do for now. I opened the door and saw Edward leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Hey," I said weakly.

"Well, you look—"

"Like shit?" he laughed at my comment.

"I was going to say better, but…" I smiled at him, then we were quiet for a bit.

"Should we head out?" he asked. I nodded. Once we were out of the hospital, I decided I should say something.

"I want to thank you for bringing me to the hospital, well no not for that, I hate hospitals…" he laughed but I continued. "For taking care of me, and for not calling Alice."

"The only reason why I didn't call her is because I completely forgot about it, so no need to thank me for that. And for the rest, well, you're welcome. I would say anytime but I would rather there is no other time though I suspect there will be." I smiled again. We made it to his car and he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to do the same. Once he did, I didn't speak, I was thinking about what I was supposed to do. He turned on the engine, but didn't move the Volvo.

"So, what have you decided? Am I staying at your place, or you're staying at mine?" that question startled me. Who said we had to be together? I hoped he wasn't being serious, but one look at his face told me he was not joking.

"_We_ are not staying anywhere together." I said it in my most serious tone, and yet he laughed.

"We already did, last night. But let's say that we go to your place, what explanation would you give to Alice about those stitches? You know she's going to yell and whine for not telling her and then she's going to be quite annoying and she might call your mother which I'm sure would not be so great for you."

"How…how do you now that she would call my mom and that I would care?" I asked completely stunned.

"I've known you guys for a while now." I didn't say anything for a second then I thought of something.

"Okay, I'll play along. So what if I stay at your place so Alice doesn't see the stitches, what would I tell her then? I'd have to get clothes anyway, and for staying at your place more than one day, how do I explain that?"

"We're having a sleepover?" he joked. I cracked a smile but didn't laugh. He took a deep breath. "Well, you're a grown woman, but even if you tell her that and that you don't have to report to her where you stay, she'll whine and make you tell her so just tell her we're sleeping together." He said it with such an easy nature that I almost believed it myself that I was actually sleeping with him. I was so shocked at his suggestion that I didn't say anything. He chuckled.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to tell her we're sleeping together. Would that be so bad?" As he said that he leaned over to me and caressed my cheek and placed a piece of hair behind my ear. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the contact. In that moment when my eyes were closed and I enjoyed the moment, I head a phone ring and my eyes snapped open. Edward didn't snap back he simply caressed my cheek again then took out his cell phone. Then he looked at me again.

"It's Jasper." We both knew it was most likely Alice. Because my phone was dead and what I was supposed to get yesterday on my going back to the apartment before I fell was my purse. The charger was in the purse, and since I never made it inside… "So, what is it going to be Bella?" I bit my lip, and sighed in resignation.

"Answer, if it's Alice, which most likely it is. Let me talk to her." He nodded.

"Hello, Jasper" he listened for a second, then glanced at me and smiled. "Oh, how can I help you, Alice?" of course it was her. I reached out for the phone but instead of handing it to me he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Well, she is. Would you like to speak with her?" I reached out again, and urged him to give me the phone, but he signaled me to wait. "No, you didn't interrupt anything. Hold on a minute, Bella wants to speak with you." I widened my eyes at him and snatched the phone.

"Hey Alice" I held my breath for what was coming.

"You BITCH! I can't believe you stood us up! Had fun last night did you? You are such a bad friend, didn't even remember about me. But tell me, is he good at—"

"ALICE!" I scolded her. How dare she ask something like that?

"Don't be so selfish, I want details!" I turned to look at Edward. Well, glad to see he was being entertained he even killed the engine.

"I just called to tell you that I'm not going to be at the house in a few days."

"WHAT? Dang, so he IS good—"

"Edward will go over later to pick up some clothes, would you please pack something up for me?" I spoke interrupting her. It was already too much to hear.

"You hoe! You don't give any details, but you expect me to do you those kinds of favors?" I was about to reply when she screamed in my ear. "SOUNDS LIKE FUN, I SO WILL HELP YOU WITH THAT! BUT AFTER YOU'RE TELLING ME EVERYTHING!" No doubt, Edward heard her because he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Goodbye, Alice!" I hung up and put my hands on my face. Then I felt Edwards's hands removing my own from my face slowly.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. I promise." I nodded and he turned on the engine and drove.

We entered his house…well, mansion, and there were service people all over just like when I dropped out Sam. It was so strange.

"Get a room ready for Ms. Swan, please. She will be staying with us a few days" he said to one of the ladies. She nodded and was right off. I didn't know what to do or say, I just stood there awkwardly.

"I know you're feeling awkward, but don't. You'll be fine here, and feel free to dispose of this house as if it were yours. No need to ask me for permission for anything, whatever you need just ask one of the service ladies and they'll help you." I just nodded. Again he read my mind. "And you probably want to shower and rest." As he said that, the lady came back.

"The room is ready Mr. Cullen"

"Thank you, is there any of moms clothes around?"

"Yes, sir. There are some on the room they use when they come over."

"Would you get Ms. Swan something comfortable and leave them ready? She wants to freshen up." The lady nodded and was off again.

"Edward I don't want to bother—"

"You're not. My mom won't mind, besides she probably won't even notice." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Go rest, I'll go get your things" I nodded and he turned to leave.

"Edward," he turned at the door when I called his name. "Thank you so much for everything." He smiled.

"Don't mention it" and he was out. I stood there in the middle of…whatever this was…a huge open space where I could see stairs, and hallways. This was a HUGE place. I've never really been in here, except when I bring Sam…

"Ms. Swan, your clothes are ready. Would you follow me to your room please?" that lady was so fast.

"Yes, of course. And thank you…?"

"Amanda ma'am Amanda Crespo"

"Thank you, Amanda. Call me Bella please"

"Oh, I couldn't ma'am"

"You can, please? It would make me feel more... comfortable here" I smiled at her and she smiled back sweetly. She was around her forties I would guess. Very sweet lady.

"Follow me Ms. Bella?" I laughed. Well I suppose that's the best it can get.

"Amanda, could you tell me the time?" she looked at her watch.

"It is fifteen 'till noon ma'am" Wow. It was so late! I wonder what Alice must've thought…

"Thank you" we went up the stairs and man I have to say, it took forever! Finally Amanda opened a door.

The room was like heaven, not that I know what heaven looks like, but still. It was so big, and beautiful! The bed, oh the bed was humongous! And the shower? Well let's just say I did not even want to get out. The clothes that were waiting for me were... so… fancy. I put them on and they fit perfectly, well they hugged my curves a bit, but they were so comfortable!

A knock on the door startled me.

"Bella? May I come in?" I quickly brushed my clothes and made sure my hair was in place. Well my face couldn't be helped.

"Come in" He had also showered, and looked quite…handsome. More than ever. He wasn't wearing a suit like usual, or a casual outfit. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I've never seen him in his home environment. Just like I did, he looked me up and down.

"I see, the clothes fit you perfectly, everything okay? Are you hungry?" Until he mentioned it I hadn't even thought about it.

"Yes, they are very comfortable, thank you. I honestly hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it. What time is it?"

""It's two o'clock, I've been horrible at taking care of you, I haven't even fed you"

"You've been very hospitable," I said and smiled at him. He was still standing by the door. His hair messier than usual. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? Oh gosh, we're supposed to be working!" I said and walked quickly to the door.

"No, calm down. We took the day off."

"The…day, off?" we never took a day off…

"Yes, Bella. The day off. We've been working extremely hard" he closed the distance between us and put both his hands on my shoulders. "Besides, you're in no condition to work, and I promised to help you." He said smiling. I couldn't help but shiver. His hands on me and his breath on my face. He was so close.

"But, I have to work. I can't stay here all day Edward" I could barely speak but I had to because if I didn't waste my time talking, I would…I would do something I might regret.

"At least today you must stay here. Rest. If you don't rest today, you'll rest tomorrow. You decide." I just nodded and swallowed. Luck was on my side because he ran his arms on my arms then let go. "Come on, let's go eat." I thought I was saved, but then he took my hand and I sucked in a breath. I didn't say anything. I just let him because I didn't want to take my hand away. He had taken it so naturally. I liked it.

As we were walking down the stairs hand in hand, I stumbled a bit. My sight became fuzzed, and I stopped walking. Edward stopped too.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked while he put his hand on my face. He was doing that a lot lately. I just nodded then my feet left the ground and I thought I fainted, but I was in his arms. Oh Gosh, I was in his arms! And I thought the room was heaven!

"No, Edward what are you doing? Please put me down" I said the words but I was really hoping he would hug me tighter. I was too weak to walk anyway.

"Hello, son" My head snapped in the direction of that voice, it hurt a little, but I saw a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, mom" His mom. Oh gosh, how embarrassing! We finally stopped descending and he walked into the what he would call a living room. He set me on a sofa, then he once again touched my face as he spoke. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded weakly. He turned towards his mom, and I saw her for the first time. She was beautiful. Pale, just like him, but her hair was brown. Of course she had a gorgeous body, I would know I'm wearing her clothes. Her clothes, were designer clothes. She saw me staring and she smiled warmly.

"Hello, there" she said. Just as her appearance, her voice was angelic.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme" I was going to stand up but Edward pressed his hand on my shoulder, so I just stretched out my hand to shake hers.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Instead of taking my hand she leaned down to hug me.

"Call me Esme, I'm very happy to finally meet you dear" to finally meet me? I was going to ask but she interrupted me. Seemed like interruptions run in the family. "I'm sorry about your head, are you feeling light headed?" I shook my head, then looked at Edward questioningly.

"The food is ready, I added a place for Mrs. Cullen" saved by the bell Edward? I'll ask him what she meant later.

"Thank you, shall we go eat?" We nodded and I stood up slowly. Again, Edward turned to take my hand and Esme didn't miss it. "Are you blushing?" he whispered in my ear. I just cleared my throat and turned away. I heard Esme chuckle.

"He's a charmer isn't he?" I heard her say, but something told me I wasn't supposed to answer that question. Why was Edward holding my hand in front of his mom? My world is upside down. One day I'm at the office with a moody Edward, then I'm at the hospital with a over helpful Edward, and now at his mansion with his mom.

We walked into the dining room and of course, there was a huge table like I imagined. He pulled my chair for me then his mothers, and then he sat in the head seat leaving me to his right and his mom to his left side. Why didn't he tell me that his mother was coming?

"When I heard that you were taking a day off I said to myself, when does that ever happen? Might as well take the chance and go visit him." Edward smiled sheepishly, then he began eating.

"I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in work that I haven't gone to visit. I'll take some time off soon and you'll be so tired of me you'll want me to go away for some time" he said laughing. Esme laughed too, I just smiled.

"I can never be tired of you being around" she said and put her hand on top of his in such a sweet motherly gesture. I just kept eating, not even knowing _what_ I was eating. It tasted good.

"So tell me Bella, how's Alice? Japer has not taken her to visit in a while." I swallowed the food and took a drink of water before I spoke. How did Edward's mom know about me, and being friends with Alice?

"She's doing well, but about not going over I wouldn't know. When I get home she's there." Both Edward and Esme laughed.

"I'm just really happy Japer found Alice, they are so happy together. Also, Edward has been alone for a long time, I'm happy he has you now." He...what? I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Have you taken the pain killers, Bella?" I turned to look at Edward and shook my head slowly. "Come with me," he stood up and took my hand so I stood up. "We'll be back mom"

"Excuse us" I said still confused. As soon as we were away from the dining room I pulled my hand away.

"Why does your mom think that we're together?" he dragged his hand through his hair.

"Because I've talked to her about you and because you're here now."

"That's no reason to think that—"

"I was carrying you down the stairs, I'm wearing sweats, and I'm not working. I was holding your hand." I looked at him confused for another second then I understood. It still didn't explain _why_ he was holding my hand.

"She thinks we had sex." I said in a low voice and I put both of my hands on my face in shame, he removed my hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't, don't even worry about it. I'll clear this out with her." Tears ran out, tears of shame. "No, why are you crying? Please don't. I'm sorry okay? I know you don't want to be linked like that with me, I'm sorry that—" he was talking nonsense now.

"No! What are you saying? It's not that, it's just. I'm so embarrassed that your mom would think that…that we…" I was mortified. My face felt hot, and I'm sure I was tomato red.

"Had sex. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her." He had let go of my face, and took a step back. He ran a hand through his hair again and locked his jaw. "Go take your pills, I'll talk to my mother." Before I could respond, he walked away.

I am such an idiot! Nothing else to be done, so I went upstairs to the room. Once inside I collapsed on the floor and cried. I was so stupid. So what if Esme thought we had sex, we're adults! After crying for a while, I stood up and took my pills, and then I went to the restroom and washed my face carefully. I will have to cover the stitches with my hair. I am not staying here tomorrow, I am going to work.

"Bella?" said Esme from outside my door, then she knocked softly.

"Come in," she stepped in slowly and looked guilty.

"I came to apologize; I didn't mean to offend you. I simply thought you and my son were together. I was just so happy because he.." she took a deep breath "he just looks so happy around you. He talks about you a lot, you know? He always talks good about you, he respects you."

"You don't have to apologize, Esme," I couldn't say anything else… my head felt as if it would explode and my stomach was hurting. I ran to the restroom and over the toilet. No time to grab my hair, I just vomited. There was a hand on my back going up and down and another holding my hair back. Then I felt so weak I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

**It's so weird reading my own story after so long. I still can't get used to it. Anyway, I fixed the little mistakes, nothing big :)**

**Please review! It's greatly appreciated!**

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	10. Office Gossip

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the Edwards face. He was sitting on the chair next to my bed and for a minute I almost slapped myself. In the hospital again? But then I felt the bed and actually looked around. No, I was still in Edwards's house.

"I really don't think you should go to work tomorrow." He said in a whisper.

"Edward, I'll be fine. Please, I don't know what I'll do all day here alone"

"You don't have to be alone if you don't want to…" he wasn't looking at me when he said that. Did he mean…"If you ask me, I would stay with you?" His green eyes burned on mine. This dizziness has to do with the stitches and concussion right? He was looking at me expectantly, was I supposed to do? Say 'No I don't want you to stay with me'? I'd have to really have gone crazy to say that.

"I'll take care of you," okay, yeah. Definitely would be crazy to deny his offer. Where had this side of him come from? The tender, sweet, caring Edward. Where did the grumpy, serious, tired Mr. Cullen go? "You can say no…though I'd rather you said yes…" he said interrupting my thoughts. His voice sounded a bit urgent.

"Well, if you put it that way, I think another day off would be great. I need a break from a very grumpy man I have as a boss you know? He gives me headaches!" I rather answer in a playful way, than be so intense like he is. It scares me sometimes, but…I like it. It worked because it lightened the moment and he laughed.

"Well then I'm glad you would rather spend time with me than your grumpy boss, but he can't be all that bad." He said going along with my joke. I laughed too. "Besides, I haven't been doing too bad taking care of you, did pretty good last night if I may say so myself." Flashes of last night came back. Me in the bed talking to Esme, then me in the bathroom.

"Oh gosh! You were the one who held my hair back?" when he confirmed my worst fears I closed my eyes in horror. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." I heard him chuckle.

"I didn't actually see anything, I just saw you." Back to the intensity I see… how would I survive here with him? When he saw I didn't answer, he looked down and put his hand on mine.

"Well, umm, I should go rest now it's late. Feel better, Bella" he leaned in to kiss my forehead and my stomach flipped. I'd have to tame these butterflies. He stepped back and started walking to the door, and I had a sudden outburst.

"Edward, stay with me tonight?" he stopped walking.

"You sure about that, Bella?" he said still turned away. "Because I honestly don't know if I can stop myself from kissing you any longer." He wanted to kiss me? The butterflies were doing flips and flying all over.

"Then don't." I whispered. I realize it could be interpreted in different ways so I continued. "Don't stop yourself anymore." He finally turned, then slowly walked back to the bed without speaking. He struggled before he got on the bed, but eventually he did. When he got close, I thought he would kiss me, but he didn't he just put his arm around me. I placed my head on his chest comfortably. He brushed my hair with his fingers softly and then I felt…his lips? Did he kiss my head?

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking that I could get used to this." Crap. I hadn't meant to say that I just didn't want to say I was thinking about his lips. He was silent for a minute but it seemed so long that I started to worry. When he took his arm away from my shoulders, I was really worried, then he lifted my face. He looked at me in the eyes for a long second, then leaned in slowly, as if not sure I wanted him to. His breath was on my face, my lips parted and he kissed them. He kissed my upper lip then the corner of my lips. It was killing me. I just let him lead, and good thing too because I was frozen. When he sucked on my bottom lip, the butterflies almost exploded in happiness.

He held back for a moment and looked at me. "I would hope you can get used to this, because it sure will happen more often now that you got me started." I laughed, then stopped on my tracks. Where had that flirtatious laugh come from? I had my hand on my mouth from the shock. He took my hand and kissed it then kissed my lips as he smiled. "So, you have a sexy laugh. What else are you hiding from me Isabella?" he was now trailing kisses from my cheek to my neck and biting my ear lobe.

"I don't know, why don't we find out?" when I said that, I kind of regret it saying it. I saw hunger in his eyes. Then suddenly he kissed me, very passionately.

"Not so sick now are you Bella?" I couldn't even breathe anymore. My hands were on his hair, his arms started to go under my shirt and that brought me back.

"Wait, Edward. ..Hold on …a minute… please…"I almost couldn't even tell him to stop, wasn't sure I wanted him to, but he listened. He didn't take his hand away but he stopped moving it up, and he just laid his head on my shoulder where I could hear his ragged breath.

"You don't play fair Bella," he said and chuckled. "You expect me to stay the night, and not do anything after you tease me this way?" I bit my lip and he laughed. "That's what I'm talking about right there." He said and kissed then bit my bottom lip. I let him kiss me because honestly, it felt so good to have him close. What was this feeling? His T-shirt on the floor now, I could feel his smooth yet muscular chest; his strong back. He kissed my neck then my head started spinning and I stopped everything.

Edward noticed I drifted away and immediately stopped, when he saw my fatigued face he frowned. "I'm doing horrible with this taking care of you business." I shook my head but I was too out of breath and dizzy to answer. He moved to the side, I hadn't even noticed him on top of me. We lay on the bed, catching our breaths for a few minutes then he turned his head towards mine so I turned too.

"Are you okay?" he asked now with worry in his eyes, when I nodded he took my hand. Without another word he scoot closer and cuddled me in his arms and I turned so that my back was to him and his arms around me. We fit so well together. We laid in the dark in silence for a long time. I thought he had fallen asleep.

"At least now, you won't be lying to Alice...technically, we are sleeping together right now." I just smiled, though he couldn't see me. "And you have some…actual scenes to describe in detail for her." I turned my head to the side in a swift move. Bad idea.

"Ow!" my head started spinning again.

"Take it easy, I'm just teasing you in a healthy way." He chuckled. This time I laughed silently. "See? At least I can make you laugh," when he finished his sentence he kissed my bare shoulder and I shuddered.

Edward thinking I was cold, put the blanket over me, well, us.

"What's going on between us right now Edward?" I don't know what made me ask that question, I guess i really wanted to know. He was quiet for a minute.

"What do you want us to be?" he was kind of asking me my own question.

"I don't know, I mean, wouldn't it make things awkward at the office?" I was playing with his fingers because I was nervous now…

"Why would it?" the butterflies went wild. I waited in silence, then turned to face him slowly. He scoot back a bit so I'd have room to turn then put his arms tight around me. I didn't say anything I just stared at him and he stared back. Then caressed my face ever so softly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me he honor of being my date to the office's anniversary party this weekend?" my eyes went wide open and I swallowed. What day was today?

"But.." what if all this was a dream? Gosh when was the last time stitches made me so happy?

"No buts Bella, it's either yes or no."

"Then, since I have no choice. Yes." He gave me a crooked smile and I melted, but then he kissed me and ..well, I boiled. After a minute he stopped himself and smiled as he snuggled and closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams," I did have very sweet dreams.

The alarm woke me up very early of course. My head hurt, oh what a dream. I opened my eyes and shut off the alarm. Wouldn't it be funny if my dream was actually real?

I was chuckling and smiling at the possibility when I heard the door open and I turned. This wasn't my room. Edward walked in with a tray.

"Oh, sorry I thought you would still be sleeping." He said smiling. I just looked at him confused. "Are you feeling alright?" I looked around the room and sat up.

"I just have a headache, not too bad." So it wasn't a dream. Edward walked towards me and sat on the bed and put the little table on my lap.

"This should help you, have some breakfast and take your pills." I looked at the tray. WOW. Well I felt I was in a restaurant and I was paying for a buffet!

"I could never finish this!"

"Well you better finish it, or I won't let you go to work" I looked at him sharply. I was no kid! His face softened at my frustration and he leaned in.

"I'm not trying to treat you like a child Bella, but you're sick and need this. Please, just humor me" then he kissed my forehead, and stood up. "Your things are in the closet. Meet me downstairs in about an hour and a half?" All I could do was nod. As soon as he stepped out I smiled hugely. Edward was taking care of me. He brought me breakfast to bed! Oh, what a dream come true!

I ate, took my pills, and then went to get ready. It felt a bit weird that I didn't hang my clothes yet they were perfectly organized. I picked out a nice black pencil skirt and a white satin blouse. Alice, for gosh sake! All I saw were heels! I looked and looked, and...BINGO! Some flats! Heels would definitely be a bad idea with these headaches. I showered quickly, dried my hair. Thank you Alice for packing the hair dryer and straightener! I fixed my hair so the stitches wouldn't show, it didn't look bad.

I decided to play it cool with a bit of eye shadow, mascara and a bit of lip gloss nothing else. I then walked out and down the stairs. Edward was waiting at the end of the stairs wearing his usual working outfit, and very handsome. He turned, saw me and smiled. Good thing I was almost at the bottom because I started getting dizzy when he put those gorgeous eyes on me. He stretched out his hand for me and I took it.

"For some reason I've never told you, but you look so beautiful in your work clothes. Well in everything really." I smiled hugely and blushed. I was going to tell him how I thought he was the most gorgeous guy on Earth, but I thought it would be too much so I just didn't say anything. He smiled and we walked out. Once in the car there was silence, but a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for breakfast" I said after a bit and he glanced at me

"I believe you already thanked me, but it wasn't any trouble really."

"Amanda cooks like an angel, it was so good" he chuckled at my enthusiasm

"I'm glad you liked it, though it wasn't Amanda who made it" I looked at him confused. Who else would make it? Another lady?

"Then...who?"

"Believe it or not, I did it" my eyes went huge and my mouth dropped.

"You _cook?_" Gorgeous, great cook, and rich? Gosh. He laughed at my exclamation.

"Yes, Bella. I cook"

"Wow." He smiled and we didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. He parked and opened my door then we walked to the elevator. Now I was beginning to feel nervous. I was hoping there was no one in the office yet but with so many cars parked I doubted I was right. They would see us walk in together and speculate, gossip. I hated the attention. And I realized I would most definitely have the attention because when we walked out of the elevator and to the office _every single eye_ stared.

Edward didn't say anything, he had a neutral expression. I was more or less blushing. Well, more than less blushing. I was letting him go into his office so I stepped out to go get his coffee, but I felt him holding my arm lightly.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly. I kind of shivered at his touch.

"To get your coffee…?" it sounded like a question, but he didn't say anything he just smiled and let go of my arm. I walked out and again, all eyes on me. I really hoped there was no one by the coffee machine. And my hoping was in vain. Mike was standing there. I couldn't turn around without the coffee. For chriss sake! What was wrong with me! It was just coffee! Mike finished and turned to walk away. When he saw me he smiled.

"Good morning Bella, looking kind of pale this morning are you alright?" was he referring to my nervousness from the whole walking in with my boss? NO don't be stupid Bella, you were sick yesterday!

"Oh, it's nothing I'm usually pale. Good morning to you too" I stepped up to the machine and began making the coffee hoping he'd go away.

"You know, I'm not trying to be noisy really I'm not. But everyone is gossiping about you coming in with Mr. Cullen." Of course. I bit my lip but didn't respond. "They…uh..they're wondering…well. Ugh they're saying that you guys had, you know…?" I turned in a swift movement which was a bad idea because I got dizzy and fell on my butt. They thought we had sex? Oh gosh not more people! Now seriously everyone thought we had sex! I stayed on the floor trying to see less than two Mikes.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I saw Mike kneel down and then he touched my face. I just nodded.

"Bella?" to make matters worse. DAMMIT! This could not be happening. Edward ran to me with a worried expression, moving Mike to the side. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" his hands were all over my face, checking for temperature, soothing me.

"I'm fine, just moved too fast and got a bit dizzy nothing major." I saw Edward extend both his arms towards me.

"I can walk! Its fine" he didn't look too convinced but he gave me a hand and helped me stand. Mike was just standing there still worried.

"You should see a doctor Bella" I heard Mike say.

"I did, don't worry I'm fine thanks Mike" Edward began to walk me out of the little longue.

"Wait your coffee!" I tried to turn but he stopped me.

"Forget the coffee, you're going back to the house." I turned to him in terror.

"NO! I can't I have to work, I'm just going to be more careful okay?" he didn't look sure but didn't argue as we stepped in his office. He closed the door behind us. He lead me to a chair then sat on the chair next to me. I felt like a stupid child.

"I don't mean to treat you like a kid, Bella. I just worry about your health" he said it in almost a whisper.

"You know, it's happening again." He looked at me confused.

"What's happening again?"

"They all think we had sex," I couldn't read his expression, I was kind of worried.

"Does it matter what they think? We know what really happened." He was right of course, but that didn't mean that it didn't bother me that they talked about me like if I was a whore. Having sex with my boss.

"They're probably thinking that that was why he kept me around so long, because I am some cheap whore who worked her way by getting in your bed and now I don't know if I can stay here in the office with everyone talking so bad and giving me looks. I'm not a freaking slut Edward and I hate the fact that they think that. Even if I don't care what they think, I have my dignity and—" his lips crashed with mine and I forgot what I was so strongly arguing for. Then the phone rang, and it broke the kiss. He sat where he was for a second and even though I was his secretary, he answered the phone.

I did not pay attention to him talking on the phone, I was currently spacing out, then I remembered something and turned around. Of course. The blinds were open, and everyone. EVERYONE, was staring inside. I turned back to Edward who had just hung up with-for the hundredth time this day-horror. He saw my face and then looked at the window.

"Bella _who cares?_" he said exasperated. "We're dating, not having sex. They can think what they want, as a matter of fact, let's give them something to talk about!" I saw it coming but before I could say anything or even move he put his arms around me and kissed me again. I lost my train of thought again. The kiss lasted just a minute really. When he broke off he smiled and caressed my face.

"There, now they can talk even more if they want. It's none of their business as long as I pay them." So easy for him to say, they won't talk dirty about him. But damn it, why would we have to hide? I smiled back.

"What's on today's agenda for work Mr. Cullen?"

**HAHA! Not trying to sound cocky but I like how this chapter ends xD **

**Anyway, please review! I love it when I get reviews!**

**Always,**

**~Saprkles107**


	11. she's pregnant!

"What's on today's agenda for work Mr. Cullen?"

Though eyes were on me where ever I walked, I wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I started to ignore them and just do my job.

Sometimes they pretended to do their work and as soon as they saw me walk in Edward's office, everyone stopped to stare. We didn't bother closing the blinds because we had other things to do than give them another free show.

By lunch time, everyone had a different theory as to what was going on between me and Edward. I'd heard a few of them, and some made me laugh. Others worried me a little.

I was doing really good ignoring people until I heard someone talking by the copying machine.

"I heard she's two months pregnant, and that's why she got dizzy this morning. Mr. Cullen just found out, that's why he's being nicer to people." It almost made me laugh, honestly, that was very creative. Then I turned to see none other than Jasper Cullen standing very close to the two ladies who were gossiping. His expression showed shock, and he was frozen in place.

I cursed under my breath and he turned to look at me. He tried to compose himself and smile at me, but I practically ran out of the little offices and towards the elevator.

Would he tell Alice? He obviously thought it was true, otherwise he wouldn't have just stood there paralyzed.

Once in the elevator, I debated with myself. I didn't know what to do. Who would have thought it was going to be this complicated? Maybe it was best for me to quit.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out.

_From: Edward_

_Are you ok? Where are you? Want to go get some lunch with me?_

I stared at my phone for a while. I heard the elevator's door open. I walked out without looking up and ran into someone.

"Uff! I'm so sorry!" I said immediately. I looked up to see Jake standing there with a smile. His smile faltered when he saw my worried face.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked, concerned.

"What are you doing here?" was all I could say. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't answer your phone yesterday, and I wanted to know if you were okay. We were supposed to have dancing classes remember?" Yesterday was when I was at the hospital, and my phone was dead. Crap. I forgot about Jake, again.

"I'm so sorry Jake! Yesterday was a very strange day for me." I explained, trying not to give too much information.

"Oh, that's fine, Bells. I'm just glad you're okay. What are you doing out here? Were you on your way to get lunch?" Lunch! Where was my head today? I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't connected to my body.

I brought up my phone and texted Edward back that I would go to lunch with him. I needed to talk to him about Jasper.

"Bells?" I looked up, and gave Jake another apologetic smile.

"Yes, I am just waiting for Edward. I haven't been feeling very, connected lately. Maybe we can do the classes another time?" I suggested. "I'll call you Jake, so you don't have to come for nothing." He just smiled.

"It wasn't for nothing, I got to see you." I laughed a bit. My phone vibrated again.

_From: Edward_

_I'll meet you by my car In 5 minutes_

I replied with an 'ok' and turned back to Jacob. "I'm glad to see you Jake. Though I am sorry about the classes." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I'm not the one who needs them." He teased. It was quiet for a minute then he rubbed his hands n his jeans.

"I better get going, so you can go meet Edward." He said. I heard the elevator doors open, and Jake leaned in to hug me. I hugged him back tightly and thanked him for stopping by and being so understanding.

"Sure sure," he said smiling, then walked away.

"You missed your dancing classes again." I turned to see Edward walking towards me, I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or…what. His expression didn't reveal anything.

"Uh, yeah. With yesterday being hectic, I forgot all about them." He smiled at my answer.

"Sorry about that, it's the second time you miss your classes because of me." He didn't sound sorry at all. I laughed.

"It was mostly my own fault. I'm the one with the horrible balance." He chuckled.

"True. But I could have prevented it." He was walked closer to me and put one of his hands on my waist, and the other cupped my face. I started getting dizzy.

"How?" I whispered.

" I could have saved you from the fall." He whispered back. His lips only another whisper away from mine. I licked my lips.

"You can't always be there…to…save me." I chocked those words out. My breath was gone. His eyes met mine. Then they glanced down at my lips. My lips felt so dry. I licked them again. He leaned in to close the little distance and I felt his lips touch mine.

I was so gone. My knees gave in.

"Bella!" his voice was alarmed. I smiled weakly.

"You made me dizzy, took my...breath away." I said slowly. He laughed half heartedly, and brought me helped me stand straight.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" his question made me laugh. Before I could respond, he picked me up in his arms, bridal style again. I didn't mind so much but he took me by surprise.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm taking you to lunch. I need to get some food in your system before I try to kiss you again. I don't want you fainting on me." He smiled at me; it was that bad boy crooked smile again.

He put me in the car, I don't know how he did it, but he did. Then he started walking around to get himself in, when Jasper stepped out of the elevator. I saw Edward stop and smile at Jasper, who in return, looked my way then back at Edward with a small smile.

I saw Jaspers mouth move but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Edwards back was to me, so I couldn't see his mouth move as he responded, if he responded. I was becoming a bit impatient.

Jasper's face became concerned, then he moved his mouth. He waited for a minute, for Edwards's reply I assume. Then he glanced at me and his face became even more concerned. What were they talking about?

I was about to step out of the car when I saw Jasper's face turn into one of relief, I saw Edward nod his head after Jasper said something.

I really didn't like muted movies.

Jasper smiled and waved at me, I waved back but couldn't return the smile. I was just staring at Edward's figure as he made his way to the car again.

Once he was inside he put the key in the ignition and turned on the engine without a word. I didn't know what to ask him, I just sat there in silence as he reversed and made his way out of the parking lot. He glanced at me and sighed.

"Bella, you're biting your lip off" I didn't realize I was biting my lip. I looked down at my hands and cleared my throat.

"What did Jasper tell you? He looked…concerned." It was silent for a minute, and when I realized he wasn't answering I looked up from my hands at him. He didn't look at me.

"Nothing really, just business that needs to be…fixed." His hesitation made me nervous. Like his sentence had some kind of double meaning.

"Are there any problems?" I asked trying to get more information. If it had been business, why had Japer glance my way in a nervous state? Edward cleared his throat.

"It's not anything that can't be fixed. Don't worry about it." He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it didn't even reassure himself.

"Edward." I didn't need to say anything else. He knew I didn't believe him. He took a deep breath.

"There are some…bad rumors going around the office. " I closed my eyes but didn't say anything. After a moment, he continued, "I was fine with rumors about us…sleeping together but… it just went a bit too far and it spread a bit too much for my liking." Of course, he didn't want to be involved with someone like me. I should have known.

"You'll have my resignation on your desk first thing tomorrow morning." I spoke quietly. Edward stopped the car so abruptly that I had to look back to see if there was any traffic. Thankfully, there wasn't any. Edward realized his mistake and put the car into motion only to park on the side of the road. Then he turned to face me.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he was trying to sound calm, but I could see his exasperation about to come out.

"It' fine that you don't want to be associated with someone like me. That you don't want any rumors going around into the wrong ears. And I—" he cupped my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I never said that." His face was so intense, I had to look down. He kept staring at me until I looked at him again. "Why would you think that kind of stuff?" when I didn't answer him, he simply leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me until my lips were numb. He kissed me so passionately I forgot my own name.

We were both breathless when we pulled away, our foreheads resting against each other. His eyes met mine.

"Don't you ever think that way again." He caressed my cheek. "I know it's going a bit fast, and that the rumors are bothering you, and they are getting out of hand. But I want you to know that I can handle it. We can handle it, Bella. Together. "

"But-"

"No buts. People at the office will just have to accept the fact that we care about each other. " he waited for me to argue, and I was about to, but I thought better of it.

"What about the rumors, how will we deal with that?" I was still wondering what Jasper said to Edward to make him so upset. Edwards face darkened.

"Every single person in that company will be wishing that you were truly pregnant with my child because of how ashamed they will be for believing such rumors. They will be wishing it were true so that I would stay nice to them." My mouth opened and closed several times. "But if that were true, I wouldn't be hiding it from them. I would have been shouting it and the world would know there was no need for such rumors." Did he really just tell me he wanted me to have his kids or was I getting things mixed up.

"I'm dizzy." Was all I could say. "This is too much for me to take in." Edward took another deep breath, then he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. I just stared at him in curiosity.

"Jasper, could you take care of things before we get back to the office? I don't want any stares, whispers, or more rumors. I want everyone to focus on work and mind their own business." My mouth dropped. How could he ask Jasper to… Edward listened to Jaspers response. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you my brother." Then he hung up and turned to me. "There, problem solved. I couldn't breathe.

"What is he going to do? How is he taking care of things, Edward? I don't want you to fire anyone at my expense I-" he silenced me with a kiss.

"No one will be fired, Bella. Yet. Just warned. It's a working environment and they should be doing their work not gossiping like they have nothing else to do." He had a point there, but still. He raised my face with a finger on my chin. "Don't worry so much about it, Bella." I answered him with a weak smile. He turned on the engine. "Now, let's go have lunch and enjoy ourselves." He said smiling, and pulled back into the road.

**I know it took me a long time to update but now I fixed the other chapters and the story is back on track. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My back hurts from being on the computer all day fixing the chapters and writing this one. You will make me indefinitely happy if you review :)**

**Also, I know it seems like they're going fast, but remember it's been five months since she started working for him. It all started coming out a couple of days ago with Bella' accident before the movies. **

**Please do review, I'd love to hear what you guys think! **

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	12. blinds down!

We truly did enjoy ourselves during lunch. I even forgot all about the morning drama at the office. I forgot that Edward was my boss, and I was his secretary; until we started making our way back to the office.

My hands were fidgeting with the hem of my skirt, and I was looking out the window, biting my lip nervously. _Was this ethical? Me, being his secretary and his…what? _

"What are you thinking, Bella?" I turned to look at him because it had been silent for a while and his random question startled me. It took me a while to process it, and because I processed the question, I processed my answer.

"Just thinking about how I will deal with Alice once I go back to the apartment." It wasn't really a lie, I had thought about it earlier. I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

"Were you really thinking about Alice, or was it something else?" I didn't answer just continued staring at my hands. "Something to do with the office gossip?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

"Something to do with both." I still didn't look up from my hands and I heard him sigh. I felt the car come to a stop and I looked up to see we were at the office's parking lot already. He killed the engine.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I went back to looking at my hands when I felt him place his hand lightly under my chin and turned me to face him. I kept my eyes down, he waited patiently. I couldn't look down forever with him holding my chin. I finally looked up and his eyes met mine. He had been so sweet lately, so…caring, that it made me forget he was even a tough boss at times.

"I don't want you to worry anymore. About anything." I opened my mouth to remind him about how bad the rumors were and how bad Alice could be, then he shushed me. Yes, _shushed me._ As in basically told me to be quiet with a sound. When he saw I wasn't going to open my mouth, he continued in a very intense and serious tone. "When we go in there, no one will stare at you. They will not be impolite, the will not pry. They won't gossip anymore, they will simply do their job. No one will speculate, at least not out loud or at the office." He paused and waited for me to have any kind of response.

I swallowed and nodded my head. I shouldn't make the gossip into such a big deal really. It just kind of offended me that I would be labeled as a slut for very innocent things. People could assume very bad things sometimes. It's scary.

"Now, about Alice." His faced lightened up and he smiled wickedly. "We could have some fun with that, don't you think?" I laughed at his bad boy smile. Way to lightened up the atmosphere and change the subject a bit.

"Alice is easier to handle when she things went her way." I said without thinking and he raised his eyebrows.

"She wanted us to sleep together?" he asked slowly.

"No! She just didn't want me to be alone anymore. She's been with Jasper for a while now. She thinks she's ditching me." I paused, considering_. Oh well why not?_ "But it does make things much more interesting for her if she has a juicy story to listen to." I said teasingly. It worked because he laughed.

"Ready to go in?" My smile faltered a bit.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled at me reassuringly then walked around the car to open my door while I panicked a bit inside the car.

He took my hand and led me to the elevator, then he ran his free hand through his tousled hair.

"But, maybe to be a bit more…professional, we should keep it professional once we exit the elevator." He said not really looking at me, probably hoping not to get me mad. I groaned and he turned to me.

"Does that mean I have to put up with grumpy Mr. I-need-my-sleep-Cullen?" He let out a laugh then trapped me on the elevator wall wearing a mischievous smile.

"Sometimes, yes. I think Mr. Cullen rather likes you though. He won't be too grumpy from now on." Then before I could answer he kissed me senseless. Since his hands were on the elevators wall trapping me against it. My hands made their way up his back from under his arms.

Before long, we heard the elevator beep and we jumped a mile away. Well, more like we jumped as far away from each other as the elevator would allow. I tried to fix my hair quickly and straighten my clothes. Edward ran a hand over his face just before the elevator doors opened.

I kind of still expected people's eyes to be glued on me, but when I looked everyone was very busy doing their job. It looked like Jasper talked to them. Edward gave me a knowing look, the we walked towards our offices. I was going to sit down by my desk when he cleared his throat.

"In my office please, Bella." His tone very professional. I followed him inside and I saw him close the blinds.

Without any warning, he attacked me. Literally. Hi pushed me against the wall and continued where we left off in the elevator. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. I bit his upper lip and he groaned a bit while his hands reached my bottom and he picked me up. My legs went around his hips and then he moved papers off his desk with one hand while holding me with the other. He proceeded to sit me on it and hugged me tight against him. Then when we couldn't breathe we stopped.

We were both breathing hard, our chests keeping rhythm trying to calm down. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"We'll be professional outside this office," he said slowly. The bad boy smile returned. "But I'll keep those damn blinds closed."

**I was feeling mischievous myself. I hope you enjoyed Edward's bad boy side ;)**

**I shall update soon. Thank you for reading!**

**I do hope you review because I would love to hear what you think!**

**Always,**

**~Sparkles107**


	13. A Glimpse at the Out of Control Edward

We were both breathing hard, our chests keeping rhythm trying to calm down. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"We'll be professional outside this office," he said slowly. The bad boy smile returned. "But I'll keep those damn blinds closed."

_DAYS LATER_

I closed the door of my borrowed room that had felt like home for the last couple of days, and I leaned to pick up my bag. It was, of course, not on the floor but in Edward's capable hands. I looked up at him with a tiny smile, hoping to hide the bit of sadness that I felt for having to leave. I had become so accustomed to the room, the house, Edward. It felt somewhat unnatural to have to leave, but it had been my choice, and the best one at that. Edward looked me with sad eyes, cleared his throat, looked down, put my bag back on the floor and took a hold of my hands.

"You know you don't have to go, right?" he said while looking at our hands. It made my heart swell just to think that he really did not want me to go. I sighed.

"Where do you think it would take us if we decide to move this thing between us much faster than we have done already?" I questioned quietly. He didn't look up, I saw him lick his lips, but he did not speak. I took one of my hands from his and brought it up to his chin to get him to look at me. I searched for his eyes. "Don't make it so difficult, Edward. We'll see each other every day." He met my eyes but didn't smile.

"It's just…I became used to waking up by your side." Ever since the night he slept with me, we had continued to sleep in the same bed. Just sleep. "It's strange because I know I will see you, but… I want you with me. I want you in my house, in my room, in my bed, by my side." Did I mention we slept in his room? A bit fast for a couple of days stay, right? I know, that's why it's best to get things back to normal and slowed down.

"Edward, I want to do…whatever it is we have, the right way." I bit my lip as I waited for his reply. It was his turn to sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We ought to take it slow, and go from there. I should take you on a real date." He smiled at the end, which made me smile. The out of nowhere, he attacked me.

His lips were fierce and passionate, as his hands circled my body and brought me closer to him. My hands wound around his neck out of their own account and my fingers found a way to tangle in his hair. I was so caught up I did not realize he had pushed me against the wall. Oh, but I realized it, when I felt our bodies become one. We were that close. I wore a strapless, blue dress that was tight on my upper body and loose towards the bottom (Esme's gift as an apology for the time we met) which turned into a wonderful advantage in this type of situations. Edward's hand was on my thigh working its way up, while his other hand was palm out on the wall beside my face.

I moaned when his hand came higher up my thigh, and it was getting so close to reaching the point of no return. Then, someone cleared their throat from downstairs. Our lips parted, Edward's hand stayed put on my thigh while the other moved to my face. I opened my eyes and saw him giving me a mischievous smile.

"So much for taking it slow." I laughed a bit and smacked his hand, the one on my thigh, and he chuckled. He didn't simply take his hand away, he ran it down my thigh to where it had worked its way up then removed it and placed it on the side of my face. "I will take you out on a real date before I touch you that way again. I was raised better." His eyes turned from burning passion to melting honey. "This matters to me too, it's just…you tempt me so…" someone cleared their throat one more time from downstairs and I remembered why we stopped. My cheeks turned crimson, and Edward laughed at my expense yet again.

"If you didn't want me to interrupt you guys, you should have told me to come later on the day." I heard Japer say from the bottom of the stairs followed by a small chuckle. "Now, I had Alice tied down in the car, but I'm not sure she'll wait long and if you don't want her to see you guys devouring each other…" Edward laughed out loud this time as he saw my horror filled expression.

"We'll be down in a minute Jasper, just after Bella recovers her coloring."

_**A/N: So guys, I know it's taken me a very long time to come back and update. I had very very good reasons. This is a short chapter I wrote a couple of months ago, and before I update again I want to post this already written tiny chapter. I swear, it will only get better. (Whats left of the story anyway).**_

_**IMPORTANT: **_

_**Prepare yourselves for a bit of sad patches in the story, and some close lemons in the near future.**_

_**;)**_


End file.
